A different Life
by Erik Cobra
Summary: After the return of the Tenrou Team, Lucy gets kicked off the team. She then had a slow moving life on her own with only a few friends. What will happen when she meets a certain someone? OC x Lucy
1. Chapter 1 A New Face

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction. Most fan fics always be about Nalu (Natsu X Lucy) So... I'm being different :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A New Face**

**Narrator POV:**

Fairy Tail Guild was loud and boisterous as always in the city of Magnolia, except for a certain team that seemed a little different. Team Natsu, minus Lucy Heartfilia, plus Lisanna Strauss. They were at a table by themselves talking and being civilized (for once). Lucy on the other hand was sitting at the bar, looking more depressed than usual. Its been a total of two months since Lucy had been kicked from Team Natsu due to them wanting a stronger team member. Things are pretty hard for her now, barely meeting my rent payments now. "Lucy, are you okay?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the bartender, Mirajane Strauss. "Yes Mira, I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied back smiling as if She was happy, when in fact she isn't.

**Master POV:**

The Master had been out of town for a certain "Test" at the Magic Council that he oversaw, this test happens to be the Wizard Saint Applicant test. "It seems like the world is continuing to grow huh? Trust me you'll have fun here for the time being." Makarov assured the male as they walked through the streets of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail. "I see, I hope I do Master Makarov." The male replied as they continued to the guild only to run into Lucy as she walked the streets wearing a backpack. "Lucy? Going on a Job?" Makarov asked as he stood in front of her looking up into her eyes.

**Lucy POV:**

"Yes Master. Its not hard so I'll be back by morning." I replied then averted my eyes to the young man standing behind him. He was tall, had brown spiky hair that reminded me of Gray's own, brown eyes, he wore only a navy blue jacket (looks a lot like the one Laxus likes to wear) which showed off his muscular body, he wore long navy blue jeans to match the jacket and a pair of black shoes. He looked at me as if he was searching for something. "This is Kyousuke. He just became a Wizard Saint, which is the reason why I had an appointment at the Magic Council." Makarov said breaking the silence.

**Kyousuke POV:**

"Hello. I'm Kyousuke, nice to meet you." I wore my usual smile as I introduced myself. I could tell from her body language and from the bags under her eyes that she was exhausted. Even Makarov could tell. "Lucy, why don't you take the day off today? It doesn't seem right for you to go on a job in this condition." Makarov says looking seriously at her. "I'm fine Master, I can go." Lucy replied smiling hiding her weariness. I didn't feel right knowing that she would be doing a job alone even though she looks tired. "Don't you have team members? How come you're alone?" I asked causing both of them to look at me. Makarov looking a little surprised while Lucy looked sad. "I don't have team members anymore. I work alone." She replied looking sad then had a serious expression across her face making me more confused. "Well, how about I come with you? I'm sure it'll make Master Makarov feel better to know you're not alone."

**Lucy POV:**

Is this guy for real? We just met! Why would he want to help someone he barely even knows? Although I find it a little sweet, I'm not sure if I should trust him. "I'm fine by myself. I don't need pity." He looked at me shocked at what I just said. He walked over and grabbed my shoulder. 'Okay then. It wasn't from pity though; I just wanted you to return safely that's all. Sorry for the misunderstanding." He said then walked away to a bench, sitting down. "Lucy. Be safe my child. I'll see you tomorrow." Makarov says as he makes his way over to Kyousuke then both departing on the route to Fairy Tail. I looked at their retreating bodies and wondered. "Was that the right thing to say? I think I should apologize, that was kind of rude." I then ran after them and caught up and found them talking to Gajeel.

**Gajeel POV:**

I was talking to master asking where bunny girl could have disappeared too and then she appeared out of nowhere! Perfect! "Hey! Bunny girl! Where ya went?" I asked bearing my usually smirk as she walked over to us. "I was going to do a job, but I had to come back for something." She said then began looking at Kyousuke with a somewhat hard look. "We were about to start looking for you. We're free now so we can accompany you on a job." Pantherlily, my exceed, said as he walked from behind me. "I see, that would be great but before that. Kyousuke, I'm sorry for what I said. It seemed a bit harsh. I didn't mean it." Lucy said while looking intensely at him. Wonder what she said to him?

**Kyousuke POV:  
**She apologized? What for? It wasn't rude or anything right? I had a puzzled look on my face then smiled. "Its okay, it wasn't offensive or anything to me. Is that all you came back for?" I asked and soon had a blank look on my face which confused her a little. "Yes of course that's all. I felt like I was being rude and mean so I came to apologize!" She said loudly with a dead serious expression which caused me to smile. "Thanks, no one has ever been that nice to me. I appreciate it. Lucy." I extended my hand for a handshake and she grasped it smiling brightly and shook it. "Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Kyousuke!" She said brightly like she was never tired or depressed. Its as if I brightened her day. "Kyousuke Norwell, nice to meet you too Lucy." I smiled and waved her goodbye as she left with Gajeel and Pantherlily following close behind to begin the job she had acquired.

So this is the end of chapter 1! Hoe you all like it! If you have an suggestions feel free to submit them! :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Saint's Power

**_Sorry it took so long for the next chapter! Had a little difficulty with the fighting part… hopefully you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

**Chapter 2: The Saint's Power**

**Narrator POV:**

Later that day, after meeting most of the Fairy Tail members, Kyousuke notices Team Natsu over by a table alone talking still as if he never even existed. He was about to make his presence known until he was stopped by Makarov. "I need you to stay away from them for now Kyousuke." Was all Makarov said with a serious expression similar to the one Lucy had given him earlier and he agreed without hesitation.

**Kyousuke POV:**

He said that as if they were trouble… I wonder who they are. They don't seem dangerous or anything.. guess I'll find out later. Just as I sat at the bar deep in thought I was brought back to reality by the bartender. "Hello, I'm Mirajane Strauss, the bartender and waitress. Would you like a drink sir?" Mirajane cheerfully asked with her bright smile causing me to smile un-intentionally. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kyousuke Norwell. A glass of water would be good." I replied feeling somewhat calm around her. "Coming right up!" She then left to the kitchen for a few minutes and returned with the glass of water. After talking for a while I popped the question that's been bothering me for a while now. "Mirajane, who are those guys sitting over at that table?' I asked as I pointed over to them causing her to have a nervous smile. "Well, they are Team Natsu, composed of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, my sister Lisanna. Lucy used to be their team member until she was kicked off…" Her voice trailed off as she mentioned the last part leaving me a little surprised. "Why was she kicked off? She seems so nice.." I asked quietly as to not let anyone hear causing her to lean on the bar. "I'm sure you've heard from Master that we've acquired a seven year blank, which is why some of us are still so young, after we returned they kicked her off. Natsu said that she was weak and always needed saving so… they chose my sister over her." She finished off as she went to the sink to begin washing dishes. "I see… So that's why she's alone... She must have taken it hard…" I mumbled to myself unknowing that Mirajane heard. "She did, she still is, and sometimes when she is here at the guild she is very depressed... she considered them family since she lost hers..." Mirajane says as she turns around and notices my angry expression then finishes her washing and changes the topic.

**Natsu POV:**

Sitting here talking for a change isn't as bad as I thought. Hearing all these stories from Lisanna of her time in Edolas is pretty interesting too. Something has been bothering me for a while, I wonder if its that weirdo that showed up at the guild with gramps? "Natsu! Are you listening!?" The white haired female, Lisanna Strauss shouted to him with a stern expression. "Sorry Lisanna, I was thinking about something and kind of spaced out." Natsu replied as he slumped onto the table. "Surprising you even know how to think flame brain." Gray added on as he gave him a devious smirk causing Natsu to spring up from the table. "What was that Popsicle!?" Natsu barked out ready for a fight, Gray got up in Natsu's face prepared. "You heard me pyro maniac!" "Be quiet! No fighting in here!" Erza intruded separating them by shoving their heads back causing their necks to snap and caused Lisanna to laugh at them. "Whats wrong with you anyway Natsu? You've been spacing out since this afternoon." Erza asked now sitting back down. "I don't know… maybe it's the new guy? Whoever that is gramps brought back, I was wondering who he was and then I kind of trailed off in my thoughts." Natsu said looking back at the male having what looks like a cheerful conversation with Mirajane. "Why don't we go find out then? I am curious as to why he is here also." Erza said as she began to walk over to the bar with the others following close behind.

**Narrator POV:**

Kyousuke had finally calmed down after a while of talking of a different subject. Something like that is enough to upset anyone although one can see he's a very caring person so it isn't much of a surprised that he became enraged at this. "Hey, who are you?" Natsu asked Kyousuke as they all appeared behind him during his and Mirajane's conversation. His face instead turned from a happy, cheery expression into a more serious deadly expression. Eventually a fight between these two will happen, whether sooner or later. "None of your business. Now go away and leave me alone." Kyousuke said in an annoyed tone, without even turning around to face them, which irritated Natsu. "Why you-! The least you can do is at least look at someone when they're talking to you bastard!" Natsu shouted as a vein popped out on his head from being frustrated, gaining the attention of most of the guild members. Kyousuke stood up and turned around and glared at them. "Your mouth needs to be checked, you better know who you're talking to!" Lisanna stepped in having an angry expression the same as Natsu. Kyousuke slowly lifted his head showing his obvious irritation that also looked as if he was out to kill. "You four are arrogant.. I think I should teach you all a lesson.. In power!" Kyousuke said causing a crowd to gather around watching and making noise for a fight. "Heh, someone's a little cocky here. Maybe we should teach him a lesson!" Gray said as he stripped, as usual, down to his underwear. "Hmph. Seems like we don't have a choice, its already come this far." Erza then walked up and releases a sword. "I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong team to pick a fight with."

**Kyousuke POV:**

I picked the wrong team to mess with? They picked the wrong man to mess with. I'll teach them that first hand. "Natsu dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lisanna Strauss. You four are too arrogant for your own good and I'll show you why." With that statement I held out my hand causing a wave of energy to knock them outside causing a massive explosion, after knocking them outside I followed the train to continue my punishment. "Karyuu No Tekken! (Fire Dragons Iron Fist)" Natsu shouted as he dashed for him with a flame engulfed hand ready to strick me. "You're no match for me." I said as he stopped his attack in the palm of my hand without any trouble, soon to retaliate. "Destroy." I said in a low and ominous tone as a giant explosion engulfed the area causing a smoke screen. "Shit! I can't see!" Gray shouted as he attempted to find me. I scanned the area, having keen sensing ability I pinpointed the other three's location and made my move, attacking the three of them one after another saying only one word. "Destroy."

**Master POV:**

I heard a ton of noise and explosions and noted only one thing. "He fought them… I can tell. I'd better get out there." He then put on his coat and walked out of his Master's Quarters. Awaiting him was a hole in his wall and four of his guild members outside, unconscious and Kyousuke standing there. Just looking at them. "Pathetic… Truly pathetic." Kyousuke then walked back inside the guild standing beside the master. "Sorry, I'll get it fixed for you. It wasn't really intentional, but you can ask Mirajane. They started it." Kyousuke said as he left the guild as quiet as a graveyard, completely shocked at how strong he was. Makarov then sighed and walked outside to where the four unconscious bodies lay. "Next time, know who you're dealing with. He's not a Wizard Saint for nothing."


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbroken

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed it and liked it! Glad to see people like my first timer story! I have plans for a few more OC so stay tuned! Here's the next chapter! **_

**Chapter 3: Heartbroken**

**Narrator POV:**

The next day, after the one sided annihilation of Team Natsu at the hands of Kyousuke, everything seemed as normal as ever. The guild was loud and noisy as always, Team Natsu were bandaged up and had their wounds tended to Wendy Marvell, The Sky Dragon Dragon. It seems that they were pretty bitter at their loss, it is expected of a Wizard Saint.

**Lucy POV:**

It was a beautiful morning! After a long night's rest, Gajeel, Lily and myself are headed back for the guild, having complete the job easily. Pantherlily was admiring a new sword he had just bought from a travelling merchant while Gajeel was stuffing his face full of raw metal. Typical of him. "Hey, bunny girl! When you gonna start doing some harder missions? These easy ones are getting a little boring." Gajeel said with a mouthful of iron causing me to sweat drop. "I guess, when I get stronger and have my own team. I can't handle it on my own and on top of that, I wouldn't want to worry you and the others if I suddenly turn up missing." Lucy said smiling sadly as she stared at the road while walking "Well, fine." Gajeel said as he continued to walk. After a few minutes we unknowingly arrived at Fairy Tail a lot faster than I thought we would. "Call me if ya need anything. I'm going to get some more metal. See ya lata!" Gajeel said as he turned around making his signature 'Giihii' laugh with Lily following close behind. "Thanks Gajeel! See ya! Now, I guess I'll see what the guild is up too." I then opened the double doors and walked inside, feeling slightly uneasy with a set of eyes staring me down as I walked to the bar where Mirajane was. "Good Morning Mira, what happened while I was gone? And why are they giving me such a death stare?" I asked as I pointed over at the giant hole in the Guild that was being repaired and then at the quietest table of the entire room. Team Natsu's table. "Well… You see, Kyousuke got into a fight with them yesterday and.. He caused the hole and the injuries they have." Mira said as she smiled nervously looking at me. "What!? Why would he fight them?" I asked looking confused and worried. Suddenly I could tell there were figures standing behind me. It was Natsu and Gray. "You caused this didn't you!?" Natsu bellowed out at me. "What are you talking about Natsu? Caused what?" I asked looking even more confused at the entire situation. "You told that guy to fight us and do all this damage didn't you!? You're the only who knows him after all!" Gray said having an annoyed expression mixed with a cold dead stare. "I did no such thing! I don't know him anymore than Mira! We met yesterday!" I attempted to reason and calm them down until Natsu caught me off guard with a certain sentence. "You just want revenge because you were too weak! Is that it!? Why don't you get stronger and fight your own battles!? You slut!" Natsu angrily shouted causing the entire guild to hear him leaving me in utter shock. I could only stare at what I just heard. My chest felt heavy and my vision became blurry. I was definitely crying.

**Kyousuke POV:**

Did I really… just hear that? He called her a what? I think I'm hallucinating. I'd beter go in. I then opened one of the double doors and walked into the deadly quiet guild hall. I saw Natsu and Gray by the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were. Lucy was staring into space with tears flowing from her eyes. I knew then that what I heard wasn't a hallucination. "Na….Natsu.. You.. really mean that? Do you.. Really hate me that much..?" Lucy had barely made those words form from her mouth, she was in shock. "Yeah, I do! You were just a replacement for Lisanna… but now she's back, so we don't need you anymore." Natsu simply replied causing the entire guild to gasp in amazement not expecting that statement from him at all. That's where I lost it. I lunged at him with blinding speed and held him on the ground in a choke hold. "You… You… You bastard! I'll kill you!" I shouted as I began punching him out of sheer anger and frustration at what he just said. How could he say something like that to his comrade? How could he say something like that to his family? As I continued assaulting him, putting more effort into destroying him I felt a pair of strong arms stop me in my tracks. "Kyousuke… what the hell are you doing?" That voice… is the voice of my older brother. Shunsuke Norwell.

**Shunsuke POV:**

"Kyousuke… what the hell are you doing?" I came to pay a visit only to find my brother beating up on one of the Fairies. I wonder what he could hae done to make him this mad. I noticed the blond girl just staring with tear filled eyes. As if she lost her reason to live. What happened here? "Destroy…." Kyousuke whispered as an explosion almost occurred on the floor below us intended to kill Natsu. I quickly stopped him from using his magic and held him down to calm him. "Kyousuke! Calm the hell down! I need you to tell me what happened!" I shouted to him to see if I could knock some sense into him until he suddenly stopped resisting to a point where I had let him go. He got up and went over to the blond haired woman who was still out of it. ''Lucy… I'm sorry you had to hear that.." Kyousuke said as he wiped her tears away only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. "And to think.. I thought I actually loved him.. seems like.. I was dead wrong.." Lucy then leaned into Kyousuke's chest and began to cry. "I wanna go home.. please.. Kyousuke.." I heard her ask in such a pleading way.. as if she needed to leave as soon as possible. Kyousuke lifted her up and held her tightly in his arms as he walked out of the guild with a damaged girl. "I swear.. I never understand that brother of mine sometimes… I'd better fix this guy up. He took a pretty good beating I must say.

_**And there's the ending of this chapter! It could have been better but.. oh well. Enjoy! I appreciate all the feedback guys :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning of the End

_**I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! I introduced his brother; pretty soon some other OC will be introduced Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

**Narrator POV:**

It has been two weeks since the little incident with Lucy and the others from Team Natsu. Lucy hasn't left her apartment due to severe depression. No one has really checked to see if she was okay besides, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Cana, the three exceeds Carla, Happy and Pantherlily and of course Kyousuke. He has been there the most in fact. Staying for just about the entire day, even spending the night once or twice to make sure she would be alright. Lucy took what Natsu said really hard… he was the reason she was even here… That fateful meeting in Hargeon led to her joining Fairy Tail and forming a team with him, it led to the life risking battles that they fought alongside together. Now she knows it was all a lie. Kyousuke had tried different ways in trying to get her out of the apartment, even saying there was a fire didn't get her to budge.

**Shunsuke POV:**

I finally found out all what happened and it's a good thing I never knew before. I wouldn't have stopped Kyousuke. That asshole deserved it. You don't say those kinds of things to females. I wanted to tell Kyousuke that the building it finished but…. I doubt he'll want to leave her alone. Guess I'll pay a visit. On my way to Lucy's apartment, I saw Juvia and Wendy. "Morning, did you guys just come from by Lucy's place?" I asked as I beckoned them to stop for a minute. "Yes we did Shunsuke-sama, Lucy is still feeling down but she is getting better, Juvia still feels sad for Lucy-san… Natsu-san was too mean… and so was.. Gray-sama.." Juvia says holding her arm looking down sadly as if she were about to cry. Jeez… this is enough to make me feel down. "I know.. I'm sorry it happened to her, but… I told you not to call me that. Just Shunsuke is fine. I know that much older than you anyways…" I said folding my arms looking at her smile. "Where are you going Shunsuke-san? Are you looking for Kyousuke-san?" Wendy asked looking up at me with her cute little innocent eyes. "Yes I am, I am also going to pay Lucy a visit as well. I don't know her that much but… I'll be nice." I said looking serious then breaking a small smile. Wendy couldn't help but have a big smile on her face. "We left him there with Lucy-san, he should still be there." She then looked up and saw it getting cloudy. "You should hurry, I can sense a storm coming." I then remembered hearing the forecast this morning. "Oh crap you're right! I forgot! I have to hurry! I'll see you guys later!" I exclaimed before running off quickly. After a few minutes I arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door.

**Kyousuke POV:**

I heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. Turns out it was my brother, I wonder what he's doing here. "Shunsuke? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he smiled at me. "You like her don't you? You wouldn't be here so much if you didn't, correct Kyousuke?" Shunsuke asked in a low tone with a devious smirk on his face causing me to get flustered and turn red a bit. 'Wha-What are you talking about! Don't go around saying things like that… now... why are you here!?" I shouted causing him to snicker before having a smile on his face. "It's finished. That was my reason for coming here." Shunsuke said causing me to grin uncontrollably. "We'll talk later, how about you come in? A storm is supposed to be here any minute." I said gesturing him in and locking the door.

**Lucy POV:**

I heard Kyousuke talking to someone then I heard the door close. Who is it I wonder, maybe Cana or Mira? They haven't been today.. I was lying down in bed until a man about the same height as Kyousuke walked in. He had long spiky black hair, black eyes, had on a sky blue long sleeve shirt with long black pants and a pair of black shoes. He looks about the same height as Kyousuke if not taller. "Yo. How you feeling today?" The male asked me as I got up from the bed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking but who are you?" I asked him staring intensely at him. 'Oh sorry, where did my manners go, I'm Kyousuke's older brother. Shunsuke, Shunsuke Norwell. Nice to meet you." He then walked over and extended his hand out too me for a handshake, I smiled and gladly accepted it. "You're smiling today, that's good." Shunsuke smiled as he said that causing me to feel at ease. "I'm feeling better now... thanks to Kyousuke and the others." I said smiling then we all sat at the table talking and making jokes until I was greeted by a familiar person.

**Loke POV: **

It's been forever since Lucy called us... maybe I should just pop in and surprise her! That'll work; I can't wait to see that expression. Just then I disappeared and reappeared in Lucy's apartment and greeted her. "Hey Lucy! Long time no see! Wait... who are these guys?" I was surprised to see two other males here besides the guild members. "Are you guy's new members? I've never seen you before." I asked then causing one to scowl at me and the other to give me a 'Don't even think that face'. "No we aren't, like we'd ever join that place with those idiots." Kyousuke said looking away with an angry expression. "No, we have our own." Shunsuke said with a confident smirk. "So who are you guys then?" I asked having a confused expression. They all explained what happened and I was happy and angry at the same time. Happy because someone was here to teach those bastards a lesson, but angry that her own comrades' would do such a thing. "I'm sorry I wasn't around Lucy… I could have protected you… I'm sorry." I said in a pleading tone only to receive a hug from Lucy. "It's okay Loke. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry about me too much. I'll be more open with you from now on as long as you don't do anything rash, okay?" Lucy smiled so brightly that I couldn't resist smiling. "Okay Lucy. I promise." I replied sitting to the table and began a conversation with them. "I remember you saying you guys have your own guild? So how come Kyousuke was at Fairy Tail? I thought he was going to join." Lucy said seeming surprised. "No, I wanted to know what it's like to be in a guild and Master Makarov suggested I visit Fairy Tail for a while. So that's why I came… I wish I didn't though, if I didn't then none of this would have happened…" Kyousuke said looking away with guilt filling his eyes. ''Its okay, I'm actually glad you did. I got to meet you two and eventually… I would have found out… what he really thought of me so. Thank you for fighting for me, I really appreciate it Kyousuke." Lucy said smiling as if nothing had happened, I could see that Kyousuke's face turned red and had a faint smirk on my face. "N-No problem… anytime Lucy." Kyousuke said hiding his face causing me and his brother to smirk at him. "Lucy, I have a question for you, would you like to join our guild?" Shunsuke asked with a serious surprising us all. "What are talking about Shunsuke? Why would she leave her guild?" Kyousuke asked looking at his brother intensely. "I can't imagine her wanting to stay after all that's happened. I understand if she declines but I suggest that she doesn't stay there, those bastards will only make your life more hellish." Shunsuke folded his arms and leaned back on the chair. I guess he is right, staying would only cause her to be sad even more, but still will she just leave like that? I would tell her too but I refuse to force a decision on her, and judging from Kyousuke's facial expression I guess he's thinking the same. "The main reason I joined was because it was dream guild and Natsu persuaded me even more, but now, that isn't the case. I'll come with you guys, on one condition. Please… help me to get stronger!" You could see the determination in her eyes, you can see it well. "You aren't weak. Once you eliminate that thought from your head, you'll be fine. Welcome to our family Lucy Heartfilia!"

And there you have it! Chapter 4 is done! Took me a while to consider the ending, hopefully it was good. Thanks for reading! More to come! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Forgotten Vanguard

_**Ahh the part I've been thinking of the most! Finally we arrive here! Chapter 5!**_

**Chapter 5: ****Forgotten Vanguard**

**Narrator POV: **

A week after accepting Shunsuke's invite, Lucy having said her to farewells to her friends and Master, departed for Crocus, the blooming capital. After a few hours the three arrive in Crocus. Deciding it would be best to get something to eat they headed for a restaurant. Looking for the closest one, they arrive at a luxurious five star looking restaurant filled with people. Luckily enough, they got a table.

**Lucy POV: **

As we walked into the restaurant I looked around and was mesmerized by the beautiful sight before me. A building filled with people, well dressed waiters and waitresses, the different array of colors mixed together amazed me as we went to our table after paying the front desk a visit. "This place is amazing! They must be pretty popular!" I exclaimed as I took my seat next to Kyousuke at the rounded table. AA waiter then came and took our order. I took a look at the menu and couldn't decide on a meal so I got the same as Kyousuke. "I'll have the special of the day" I heard Shunsuke said as he put the menu down then gave the waiter a wink. I noticed his was smiling as he left but I ignored it. The food arrived in a matter of minutes! Hot smoking food arrived pretty fast, I was surprised.

After the meal and the food was paid for me and Kyousuke was outside waiting for Shunsuke. "Ugh… He does this every time… He needs to hurry up!" I heard Kyousuke mumble to himself as he leaned against the wall of the restaurant. I walked over to see if everything was alright. "Kyousuke? Everything alright? You seem angry." He then looked at me then and returned to his previous position. "It's nothing." He said looking away, and then I saw Shunsuke exit the restaurant.

**Kyousuke POV:**

That bastard… Always staying in there longer just to see the dam waiter.. Its getting annoying now. "Are you guys ready?" I heard Shunsuke asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Yeah! I'm excited to see how it looks!" I exclaimed happily as we walked to the location. I could see Lucy was enjoy the scene before her, busy streets, happy people and flowers alongside the roads to have that calm feeling as you walk. Crocus is called the Blooming Capital for nothing. After a while we arrived at our house. "Alright, this is where you're gonna be staying from now on Lucy." I said looking at her with a smile and received a smile back. "Thanks guys, I appreciate you letting me live with y'all." Lucy replied back happily. I then unlocked the door and showed her in. It was a two story blue house. The inside contained a living room, three bath and bedrooms, a kitchen and a basement. It was pretty big. "How about a tour of the place Lucy? You'll need to know about where you live right?" I asked looking at her face shift from confusion to happiness and content. "Sure! I'd love one!" She replied with a big smile as she dumped her luggage into the room and I gave her a tour.

After the tour we headed into the kitchen where I saw Shunsuke sitting down. "So, how was it?" He asked with a contented smile on his face. "I enjoyed the tour! You've got a pretty big house too." Lucy replied with a grin. "I wasn't talking about that… I mean you're alone time with Kyousuke…" Shunsuke said as he got up and walked to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water out. "My... Alone time? What do you mean?" I heard Lucy ask causing my face to heat up even more than it was already heated. I swear… Shunsuke is dead. "Don't worry about it. Come on, lets head over to the newly built guild, there's some people I want you to meet." Shunsuke said playfully causing my colour to return to normal. "Yeah, lets!" I replied with a wide smile covering my face as we all left for the guild.

**Shunsuke POV:**

I swear… its pretty fun teasing Kyousuke like this. I'm sure the others will too. Heh, I can't wait to start business! It's gonna be so fun! After a few minutes of walking we arrived to a building that looked about two stories and an attic attached to it. It wore a coat of paint that's Gray, Brown and Black coordinated in a unique way, and the sign on the guild's crest was painted to the top center of the guild. I smirked then went inside and noticed Kyousuke smiling as he pulled Lucy in behind him. I stepped in front of them and smiled. "Lucy Heartfilia, I would like to welcome you to Forgotten Vanguard! I am your new master, Shunsuke Norwell!" I said excitedly extending my name and shaking it for an official greeting. A crowd of people soon gathered around, some welcoming her, some indulging in small talk with her. "Well, I wasn't expecting a Fairy to join us. Welcome." One voice said as it walked into the guild through the double doors. "Neither was I, but it's great to see new members though. Welcome!" Another voice said as it followed the other person to their side. "Who are you two?" Lucy asked looking a little confused at the two. "I'm Sai, and this is Sora. Nice to meet ya Lucy!"

_**It was kind of hard making this chapter, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Poison Dragon

**Chapter 6: Poison Dragon**

**Narrator POV:**

Two males walked in and greeted Lucy. "Hey there, nice to meet ya. I'm Sora." Sora is tall, hair long black spiky hair that reached the middle of his back, black eyes; he wore a red fur coated jacket with a black shirt and black pants. "I'm Sai, the man of your dreams!" Sai had scarlet coloured short hair and eyes, wore a red shirt with black marks (Looks like rips in the shirt but it isn't), black and red stripped pants and black shoes. "Man of my dreams? Sorry, you don't fit the description. "Lucy said smiling at him causing him to frown. "Ah well… can't blame a guy for trying." Sai said jokingly but immediately stiffened when he received a death glare from Kyousuke. "How about we have a seat? There's something I need to tell you Master." Sora said with a rather serious expression. "Alright, come into my office then, why don't you give Lucy a tour of the place Sai?" Shunsuke added as he walked into the Master's Quarters with Sora.

**Sai POV:**

Is he trying to get me killed? Obviously Kyousuke will kill me if I flirt with her again… I'll have to play it safe then. "I'll be coming along as well. Since its my first time here, I need to know how the place is too." Kyousuke said with his arms folded and glaring at me. That's it! I know he's out to get me. He hates when I flirt… but I get the feeling there's something more here… Oh well. "Let's get started then shall we?" I said in a non-flirtatious way. Dammit, is it really getting to me this much!?

After an hour of touring the place we head over to the bar area. "I need something… anything… I'm dying here Cierra…" I said slumped over the bar while the other two laughed at me. "You look terrible, is that what happens to tour guides after tours?" Kyousuke said laughing annoying. "Yeah yeah... Whatever… Thanks Cierra." I said as I took my drink from her. "You're welcome Sai! Would you two like anything?" Cierra asked cheerfully. "No thanks, we just came from the restaurant so we're good for now." Kyousuke replied smiling. Cierra just waved and walked back to the kitchen. She was always a cheerful lady. She resembled Lucy a lot. Long blond hair, sky blue eyes and a smile that brightens anyone's day. Wait… what am I thinking!?

**Narrator POV:**

"What is it Sora?" Shunsuke asked as he locked the door and sat down. "Its about… "Him"… They're releasing him today." Sora said with a serious expression causing Shunsuke to smile. "Oh really, when did you find that out?" Shunsuke asked rather pleased. "This morning, I was contacted by someone named... Doranbolt." Sora then took a seat bearing an uncertain look on his face. "Is it really safe to let him join us? Considering what has happened in the past…" Shunsuke got up and walked over to the window. "It's his past that makes him what he is today. He's not evil… he may have gotten lost on his path but at now he has a chance to start over. Besides, one bad move and we might have ended up just like him. So give him a chance." Shunsuke then returned to his desk and sat down. "Got it... Master." Sora smiled as he got up and began to leave.

**Earlier on ~**

"Prisoner #071 please step forward." The male stepped up to the podium still cuffed and had guards surrounding him. "We have made a decision regarding your release. We've decided to release you. If you commit any form of evil deed you will be apprehended. Do I make this clear?" The male simply smirked and turned around. "I got it, now get these things off… they're not my style."

**Shunsuke POV:**

"Got it… Master" Sora headed for the door I heard a loud bang outside as if it were an explosion. We then both burst out of the room and saw that the door was blasted down and someone was holding Cierra hostage. "What the hell is going on here!?" I bellowed angrily seeing Cierra looking terrified. "Everyone is to keep still! Any movement and I won't promise this girl will live!" The mysterious man said cockily. "Now… I only came here for one person… Shunsuke Norwell! I came for your life!" The man said aloud causing all eyes to shift to me making me more confused. "What the hell you want with me? I don't even know you.." I replied causing the man to snicker. "You don't remember me huh? I'll jog your memory for you, two weeks ago; you put the hurt on some of my men then ran away as soon as I showed up. Remember now!?" I remember! He was their leader! "You! So you want revenge huh!? Fine hen! But leave her out of this!" The man smirked and held the knife closer to her throat. "Sorry, I didn't come for a fight; I only came to pay you back. Now boys, release the gas!" A bunch of guys came in a then a burst of smoke came out of nowhere. I was quickly losing my magic power. "What… What's going on!? Why is my magic disappearing!?" I asked and looked around and saw everyone else either down or almost down. "This is a special gas, it causing anyone to inhale it to lose all their magic power, too bad it's only temporary." The man said as he threw Cierra to the ground. "Dammit… I can't bring up and power..." I heard Kyousuke cursing himself while it looked like Lucy and Sai were about to collapse. Dammit! "You guys are a bunch of weaklings, you know that?" Everyone then turned their attention to outside to see who had shown up. So he's here. "Shunsuke… It's a dam shame. You were about to get beat up b these posers." He said as he walked in past the boss who has a shocked expression. "Who said we got beat? I could have handled them." I said although, I doubt I could. "Whoever you are, you're not too smart. You walked right into the gas so you won't even be able to use magic!" The boss shouted and then laughed but only was interrupted by the mysterious man's loud laugh. "I heard it… I heard it all! This gas can't affect me. Why? Poisons don't work on the Poison Dragon Slayer! I'll have to teach you all that first hand!" You could see the shock on Lucy's face. Did she know him or something? "Cobra! What are you doing here!?" I heard Lucy ask only to be ignored by him. "You'll find out soon enough. I'm gonna get rid of these fools first. All of you! Bring it on and don't hold back!" Cobra cockily grinned and bellowed as he dashed for their leader. He tore through them one by one, knocking them out in one hit. In no time he took out all of them besides the boss. "No then. One more piece of trash left." It looked like he punched him as hard as he could with a fist covered in Poison.

_**And the end of Chapter 6! I just had to include Cobra… he's my favourite FT character :3 Hope you liked it! Thanks for patiently waiting :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

**Narrator POV:**

Two weeks after the arrival of Cobra and the apprehension of the thugs that tried to take them, Lucy seemed to be enjoying life yet again. She had a new family that cared for her and loved her. Today was the day that Lucy's training would begin. Although they are a new guild, they became moderately famous in such a short period of time that they had a lot of jobs coming in. Sora and Sai were out on a mission, Lucy, Kyousuke, Shunsuke and Cobra were in the guild hall conversing between each other, having a grand time until Cobra suddenly changes the topic. "By the way, why are you even here?" Cobra asked looking directly at Lucy creating tension in the air. "Why did you even ask? You can hear it all right? You usually just listen in on whatever you want…" Lucy replied seeming a little annoyed at him causing him to get irritated fast. "Well, I'm sorry for being a dam gentleman. I'm not some low life criminal anymore… You should cut me some slack. You did for others… so why am I different?" Cobra said rather annoyed at Lucy's statement and got up from the table. "I'll be outside. I need some air." Cobra then walked out of the guild leaving the others at the table.

**Kyousuke POV:**

Ah looks like she struck a nerve… a hard one at that. I'd go talk to him. "I'll be back… I'll go and calm him down." As I got up and looked at Lucy she had a rather displeased expression on her face. "Lucy? You okay?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… tell him I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said, or thought." I rest my hand on her shoulder as I walked past assuring her that I would. I walked outside and immediately saw him sitting down in a tree with his eyes closed. "What do you want Kyousuke?" Cobra asked in an annoyed tone while I walked towards the tree talking a seat in the grass in the shade being produced by the tree. "I just came to see if you're alright… also Lucy asked me to tell you something." I replied then assumed a rather comfortable position on the ground. "She's sorry for saying what she said and thought right?" Cobra responded in a non-caring way. "Yeah… but it doesn't sound like you're too happy about it…" I replied looking up at him and noticed he was staring off into the sky. "She doesn't really mean it… She still hates me because I tried to kill them… especially that flame headed imbecile. I never did understand females… and she's no exception." I scoffed at the mention of a flame headed idiot, remembering what he had put her through and becoming furious again until Cobra sighed. "She needs to grow up…" Cobra then jumped down and stared at the guild. "I don't understand what it means to love someone… but she needs to let go… if she ever wants a future then she needs to stop loving Natsu." Cobra then headed for the guild leaving me with that little speech am I just got confused by it. What did he mean by that? She still loved Natsu?

**Cobra POV:**

I kind of feel sorry for her… going through all of that yet she's still in love with the fool. That's some deep love… but I couldn't care less. Someone who does something like that should just de… I must say though… He had to have felt that way after we met… I never heard any hostility towards her; he wanted to protect her and his friends with his life. It means he lied… He never did hate her from the start. Why am I even worrying about this? It's none of my business. "Yo Cobra! Come here a second." My thoughts were interrupted by Shunsuke calling me over. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked having reached the table I left them all at. "I'm going to be training Lucy and I would like to have your assistance." I looked at him then at Lucy. She wore a strange expression and I heard her thoughts loud and clear, causing me to walk off. "No thanks, why don't you ask Natsu to help out? Maybe she'll prefer that over some criminal."

**Shunsuke POV:**

Something's going on here… and I will find out what. "Lucy, come with me." I walked to my office door and held it open until she walked in and locked it. "What's going on Lucy? Is there something you're not telling me? Lucy had a guilty expression as she took a deep breath, ready to explain. "Well… I'm still in love with Natsu… I keep dreaming about him and I kind of… miss him." I was shocked at what I heard. I see, so that's why Cobra said that… I gotta learn that hearing magic. "So then, even after the hell he put you through and after what he told you… you still love him?" I asked her causing her to look away. "Yes… It's not easy to just hate someone you've loved for the longest time now... I just need some time… that's all." Lucy said as he held her head down and began walking towards the door slowly. "You're not alone… we're your family now. Just remember that Lucy." I said and walked over to my desk and she continued to the door only to be met by Cobra when the door was opened. "I need to talk to you… Blondie." Cobra then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her outside to where he was at first by the tree. Kyousuke was still there and surprised to see that Cobra came back with Lucy. "Alright, we're solving this now. It's time to let go of flame brain. He doesn't love you… I doubt he even will."

**Lucy POV:**

Does he have to be so harsh about it? "Yeah I do… I don't pull any punches, you already know that." Cobra said interrupting my thoughts. "There is something bothering me… he said that you were only a replacement but... He never had these feelings the first time we met… Yet he said that from the beginning you were a replacement. I should have been able to tell… I doubt I interpreted it wrong so… he lied to you." My face probably had shock written all over it. How could he have lied? What did he gain from it? "I don't understand… why would he lie and say that then!? If he didn't literally feel that way why would he lie and say that!?" I became infuriated mixed with confusion at what was happening and what I had heard. "I guess…. His little girlfriend made him say what he said… he probably didn't mean it but he said because she made him. The white haired one." Kyousuke said as he leaned against the tree trunk and looked at me seriously. I suddenly remembered what I heard about those two, they sued to be really good friends when they were younger, they even promised to get married. So… did I really not have any chance at all... "No, you don't, even if you did no one would recommend it since he's the one that caused all of this…" Cobra said as he walked towards me. "I'll train you, on one condition; you forget about Natsu and move on with your life. Staying in the past won't help at all." I smiled at his words and hugged him. "Thanks Cobra! You're not so bad after all." I said while hugging him. "Yeah yeah you're wel-" Cobra was interrupted by the thought he just heard from Kyousuke and suddenly moved away. "I just remembered… I have to talk to Shunsuke so I'll see you later!" Cobra then dashed back in the guild. "I wonder what that was about… you have any ideas Kyousuke?" He smiled and replied. "No clue, no need to worry about it I guess." Kyousuke replied and turned around and began laughing softly. "Bastard… Now he knows... Fantastic..." Kyousuke mumbled to himself causing me to look his way only to shrug it off after.

_**And here's chapter 7! Wasn't too sure what this chapter was going to be based on but I made it. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy it!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Training

**Chapter 8: Training**

**Narrator POV:**

It was time! The fateful day she waited for finally arrived! She was going to be trained and get stronger, she would be able to show her old family how much stronger she would get! Lucy was excited to begin her month long training with the two would be teaching her, Cobra and Shunsuke. Cobra's job would be to increase her magic and to increase her endurance level while Shunsuke's job would be to teach her a new form of magic to use along with her Celestial spirit Summoning Magic, this way, she wouldn't be defenseless if her spirits somehow got distracted. She would also be able to fight with or without them, judging on the progress made. It was a sunny day; they planned to use the open area at the back of the guild for the training area. Kyousuke and Sai had returned from a job and Kyousuke got severely sick the day after.

**Lucy POV:**

After doing a little shopping I returned to the guild only to see a few faces, some regular, happy, worried and sad. I noticed Kyousuke was nowhere in sight, so I decided to ask for him. "Hey Sai, have you seen Kyousuke? Immediately his regular relaxed expression changed into one of anger and worry. Did something happen? "He's… in the infirmary. He got sick on the last job…" Judging from his tone, its sounds pretty serious! I ran into the infirmary only to fin Sora, Shunsuke and Cobra standing by the bedside and Cierra looking as if she was treating him. "What happened to Kyousuke? He's going to be alright, right?" I was worried, he was looking pale over there and his wounds looked bad. "Most likely… he was injured bad… plus he got infected by something…" Sora said as he stared at Kyousuke while in an examining way. "Infected? With what?" I walked over after asking the question and noticed a black mark on his arm with red streaks. "We don't know… even I have never seen a poison like this… but I cured it… at first I collected samples to see where it originated…" Cobra replied looking intrigued at the substance on his arm. Poison Weirdo! "I heard that…" Cobra said smirking at Lucy. "Stay out of my head bastard!" I said ready to any threat Cobra passed back only to notice he ignored me and walked out. "Lucy… lets go. Its time." Shunsuke said as he stood in front of me with a serious expression. "What about Kyousuke? He's still.." My sentence was cut short by him. "I'll be fine.. Its already being taken care of.. go, Lucy.." Kyousuke said weakly causing me too worry even more. What'd I do if something happened to him while we were gone? "Lucy, Cobra already cured him.. he just needs rest. Besides we'll be right out back. Kyousuke got attacked and poisoned… my top priority is training you and then I'm going after those bastards myself!" Shunsuke said with a determined face. I guess he's right, the faster I do this, the better! "All right, let's do this Master! Kyousuke! You get better soon!" I saw with a determined expression as we walked out to outside. "I will… you better be a lot stronger when I'm better…" Kyousuke said then fell asleep. "So cute! I can totally see you guys getting together in the future!" Cierra squealed happily as she tended to his wounds.

**Cobra POV:**

That poison seems interesting… I've never seen anything like it, but I can't think about it now. Time to help Blondie to train. I'm handling her overall strength and endurance huh? I know the perfect way to conduct this training. Lucy and Shunsuke came out after a few minutes and looked ready. I can hear it. "Alright… now we'll begin. Lucy, I'll be teaching you a new kind of magic that fits you perfectly, and Cobra is gonna train you physically. Now… this may hurt a bit." Shunsuke said as he took out a weird stick looking thing and then it grew longer into a staff. He then pointed it to Lucy and she began to glow and her body split into two. "What the… what happened to me!?" I heard Lucy utter in mere confusion not knowing how to handle the situation. I simply snickered. "This magic staff split the intended person's body in half. The knowledge and training gained by each with be combined into the original body when fused back together. Pretty handy for training huh?" Shunsuke explained then gave a smirk at the end. 'This is great! I'll be stronger in no time! How long does this effect last?" The two Lucy's ask in complete unison. "One week. Hopefully we'll be done by then. You'll have to work harder than you ever have Lucy!" Shunsuke said with a serious expression and tone and then I made my move. "Alright Blondie. Let's get this started, one of you come with me." I said as I walked to the other end of the yard with one of the Lucy's. "First things first… power. I'll make those scrawny arms punch harder than any man's own! Let's begin!" I then took off my coat and threw it to the side and charged at her and began the training session.

**Shunsuke POV:**

Heh, seems like Cobra has gotten into it a little too much… anyways now to teach Lucy her new magic. "Alright Lucy, I'll be teaching you a new magic, it will be easy since… You are compatible with it." I said in assurance to let her know its not going to be hard or difficult. "Alright! I'm ready! What kind of magic will you be teaching me Master?" Lucy asked with a determined expression. "Heavenly body Magic, It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. This is what you are going to learn to use." I explained causing her to look surprised. "Wait.. Heavenly Body Magic!? Isn't that the same kind of Magic Jellal Fernandes uses!?" Lucy asked in complete shocked at what was said. "Yes, but I am also able to use this magic, now, how about we leave the questions for later? Our time is limited." I said with a serious face prepared to begin. "Yeah… you're right. Lets do this!" That determined look in her eye signals the coming of a new Lucy, one that will be welcomed. "I like that look in your eye… I can see the determination written all over your face, so I won't be pulling any punches, or going easy on you. Now, Shall we begin?!"

_**Chapter 8 Complete! Sorry for taking so long with this update! School's been rather busy this week! Hope you enjoy it! Please don't forget to rate and review :D**_


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten Vanguard 1st Big Job

**Chapter 9: Forgotten Vanguard's 1****st**** Joint Mission**

**Narrator POV:**

It's been two weeks since Lucy's training; Kyousuke has recovered from the incident that occurred. Shunsuke had long since acquired his revenge for his brother against the weird poison users and Cobra got a new poison in his disposal due to the incident. 10 days after Lucy's training was completed Jason Cool, from Sorcerer Weekly came and did an interview on them and it was published a few days later catching the attention of a certain white haired lady of the Fairy tail Guild, Lisanna Strauss.

**Fairy Tail POV:**

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as usual, even a select few of wizards who just happened to be the only ones that were sad Lucy left. Wendy had quit Team Natsu after the departure of Lucy and formed a new team with Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily and Carla. They were currently in their own corner of the guild hall conversing and enjoying themselves. At another table where any form of enjoyment was nowhere to be seen, Team Natsu were there looking normal and bored at the same time. Erza was eating a slice of cake, Natsu was slumped over the table due to boredom, Gray was eating a snow cone and Lisanna was reading the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. The table seemed peaceful enough Lisanna let out a gasp of surprised and soon turned their attention to her. "Guys! Look at this! It's about that new guild we heard about in Crocus! Jason cool did an interview with them!" Lisanna seem excited to learn about this guild but the minute she and the others flipped the page their face showed more shock than amazement. "Our newest guild Forgotten Vanguard! Mr. Jason cool got an exclusive interview with some of its members and of course the guild master himself Shunsuke Norwell!" Gray read aloud for them to hear causing Natsu to bolt up. "That bastard… he's a guild master!? " Natsu said in shock before looking at the page. "Exclusive interviews on the next page on Shunsuke Norwell, Sora Akuto, Sai Akuto, Kyousuke Norwell and their newest member Lucy Heartfilia! Former Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail!" Erza was shocked to the point where she stopped eating her cake. They read the interviews of Shunsuke, Sora and Sai then reached Kyousuke's own.

_**Kyousuke Interview:**_

"_So Mr. Kyousuke, can you give us some cooooooool information on ya?" Jason asked him. "Hmm, well you already know my name, I'm 21, single, uses Destruction magic, Right Hand man of my brother Shunsuke and I'm a wizard saint. Currently ranked #6!"Kyousuke said with thumbs up and a cocky smile. "I see! So cooooooooolll! Are you guys planning to join the Grand magic Games that are coming up soon!?" Jason at the edge of his seat asked Kyousuke. ''Of course! We plan to enter and win! We may have only formed recently but I think we can do it! Even if we don't it'll be great to participate and have grand magic battles and competition with the other guilds, especially against FAIRY TAIL!" Kyousuke replied cockily as he folded his arms and causing Jason to jump out of his seat. "SOOOO COOOOOOOLLLLL! That's the lean mean Wizard Saint Kyousuke Norwell for ya! CCOOOOOLLLLLLL!"_

Natsu became enraged at his smart comment and clenched his fists ready for battle! "I swear I'll beat him good!" Natsu screamed causing the entire guild to focus their attention on him and causing Lisanna to face palm. "Anyways, let's see what that blond bitch had to say, must have been something dumb." Lisanna commented with an evil smile.

_**Lucy Interview:**_

"_So coooooll! Ms. Lucy can you give us some cooooool information about you?" Jason asked still excited from his previous interview. "Well, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I used to be a Wizard of Fairy Tail, I use celestial Spirit Magic, I'm 19, single and I'm an S-Class mage of Forgotten Vanguard" Lucy said smiling. "Soooo cooooooollllll! So why did you leave Fairy Tail? Were they not cool enough for ya?" Jason asked even more intrigued than before. "No it's just that, I wasn't needed anymore. I was discarded like trash so I left. I'm glad I did though, I found people that love me as I am. I'm sure no one misses me except for the few friends that tried to convince me to stay… Staying would have been too difficult for me, but that's all in the past now!" Lucy said smiling brightly causing Jason to get teary eyed. "That was so cool and touching, Ladies and Gents! Lucy Heartfilia!" Jason said while crying out of happiness and shouting cool and the same time. _

"You're right we don't! Who'd miss your sorry ass anyways!? You're just trash!" Lisanna said angrily as she read the bottom part of the page. "These five members' of Forgotten vanguard gave us a glimpse of their magic which is highlighted on the nest two pages." Lisanna then flipped the page and inspected it.

_Glimpse of their Power:_

_1) Sai Akuto - Enhanced Close Combat S-Class Mage of Forgotten Vanguard._

_Samples of Magic:_

_A picture of him literally crushing huge boulders with one attack is shown along with others of him breaking and him during a spar match with his brother Sora._

_2) Sora Akuto – S-Class Flame God of Forgotten Vanguard._

_Samples of Magic:_

_A picture of him doing his Flame God's Bellow, similar to Dragon Slayer's breath, using black flames engulfs the area around them. Another picture shows him combining the power of two black enflamed hands then striking his sparring partner Sai._

_3) Kyousuke Norwell – Destructive Wizard Saint of Forgotten Vanguard_

_Pictures of him destroying everything in sight is shown, none are named specifically but most have different variances in power._

_4) Shunsuke Norwell – The Heavenly Take Over Master of Forgotten Vanguard_

_A picture of him using Heavenly Body Magic, a rare magic, and destroying anything in his path, and using it on his sparring partner Kyousuke. Another picture shows him using a form of Take Over but because of privacy the appearance has been blocked out. It also shows the blocked out figure fighting Kyousuke giving him a hard time._

_5) Lucy Heartfilia – The S-Class Celestial Princess of Forgotten Vanguard_

_Multiple pictures are shown giving them a glimpse at her celestial spirits, some showing just their appearance while some such as Loke, Virgo and Taurus gave a little sample of their powers. Taurus destroyed 6 boulders at once, Virgo created a crater in a matter of minutes and Loke blinded everyone._

_We wish them luck in the upcoming future! _

They all seemed surprised by what they read and saw, they looked strong. The most surprising one was the type of magic Sora used, how did he learn to use the same magic as Zancrow? Their thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone. "Team Natsu! I have a job for you all! Come into my office now!" The master called them out and in a hurry they discarded the issue of Sorcerer's Weekly and went into his office, there they met him sitting on his table. "You all have heard of the recent disappearance right?" The Master asked looking seriously at them. "Yes, the recent disappearance of some Wizards from various guilds, did we get a lead?" Erza asked in the most respectful manner. "Yes, one of the most recent cases, a wizard from Blue Pegasus named Tora returned, he was injured but alive. We found out a dark guild is taking them and using them for some tests… what kind of tests we don't know. That's where you all come in. This is going to be a joint mission to be complete as soon as possible. Your mission is to destroy them!" Master Makarov explained causing Natsu to clench his fists in excitement. "Finally! Something fun to do! Who are we gonna be joining for the mission gramps?" Natsu asked with his cocky smile only to turn into a shocked and angry frown from his statement. "Forgotten Vanguard will be assisting you all. No objections, they were the only ones who agreed to do such a mission, so you will complete it. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Makarov gave them his deadly glare forcing them to accept the mission. They reluctantly return to pack the necessary things they'll need and prepares to set out. They received a paper with the rendezvous point and the time, it'll take a day to reach there and they meet in two days, so they decided to leave now and take their time.

**Forgotten Vanguard POV:**

Sora, Sai, Kyousuke, Lucy and Cobra all prepared to leave for the Rendevous point but were stopped by Shunsuke and Cierra. "Here, take this just in case its related to those guys that attacked you two Kyou-kun." Shunsuke handed him a few anti-poison pills for him and the others in case of emergency. "Thanks Shun. We'll be leaving now, make sure take care of the guild and everyone else!" Kyousuke and the others than departed for the meeting area. "According to Master, our rendezvous point is supposed to be a plain area, much like a training field. So everyone, remember what Master said, unless its mission related, do not engage in any unnecessary interactions with them. We aren't going to be fighting unless it's those Dark Guild scum, got it!?" Sora says with confidence and everyone giving a nod of understanding besides Cobra. "I heard it all before you did, you don't need to tell me that Sora." Cobra uninterestedly said as they departed for the area.

_**Here's Chapter 9! It's a little long but that's good! Its just how much thought I put into it! I'm grateful to have people read my story :3 Makes me wanna continue it :3 Enjoy! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Unexpected Saviour

**Chapter 10: The Unexpected Saviour**

**Narrator POV:**

As fate would have it, both Guilds departed for the meeting point at around the same time. Since Crocus was a bit further away from the meeting area than Magnolia so Fairy Tail was the first to arrive. Upon arrival they saw a big open field with a small house nearer to the corner, which lead them to investigate out of suspicion. "This place seems abandoned..." Erza said as the team stepped inside and began investigating. "So much dust… and spider webs too, I doubt anyone lives here, or that those Forgotten weirdoes even uses this place." Lisanna said with a smirk on her face as she walked around. "Let's go, there's nothing here." Erza then leaded them all back outside and they all found a shaded area where they began to relax.

**Forgotten Vanguard POV:**

They were close to their destination, it didn't take that long, but it took long enough. "Gahh! I'm hot and tired! Let's take a break…" Sai exhaustedly said, dragging himself behind the rest who seemed completely fine. "Sai, it's been 5 hours and we didn't even walk the entire time, stop complaining." Sora turned and faces Sai, giving him an annoyed glare causing the other to stop his complaining only for a little while. "Well, we can see the brother with the authority here." Lucy looked at them and chuckled at the bickering that soon followed when Sai decided he was insulted. "All of you… shut up. We've reached and… the others are already there." Cobra, who was in front of the group with Kyousuke and Lucy close behind, said to the two bickering making them stop. "They're here? The mission doesn't start for another day… it's not like them to be early…"Lucy said seeming a little confused until Cobra suddenly stopped. "They decided to come early, so that they could relax before it actually started… now, all of you, remember the plan. I'm not in the mood for snapping someone's neck…so behave yourselves." Cobra continued walking after reminding them of their plan and made their entrance. The first to notice was Erza who immediately jumped up causing the others to stand as well, watching them walk over. "C-Cobra! What the hell are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in jail!" Natsu being confused said when he saw the Red-Haired Dragon Slayer. "I was released.. and I joined them. That's all you need to know… Natsu Dragneel." Cobra coldly said causing shivers to run down their bodies causing him to smirk. "I can hear it… your anxiety, your worry, seems like someone is afraid of me now… even after all the boasting you did to your little friends about defeating me... even when you actually didn't." Cora said with an evil looking smirk causing Natsu to tense. 'I'll defeat you again! Don't underestimate me Poison Breath!" Natsu clenched his fists ready for a fight until someone familiar stepped in.

**Lucy POV:**

Seems like they are gonna fight again… So much for remembering the plan! I'd better stop them. "Cobra, that's enough, remember what you just told us?" I stepped in front of him and gave him a scolding like facial expression which caused him to smirk. "Fine fine, it would have been fun… but you're right." Surprisingly Cobra backed off pretty easily. Hmm seems like I have some authority here *Devious Grin*. Completely forgetting the others behind me, I could see they were surprised at what just happened. "Anyways, we're here to do a mission not fight amongst each other, so since everyone is already here, do you guys want to start now? Or wait until the time that was given to us?" I asked them but received no response. Are they taking me lightly? Are they deaf now? I was brought out of my thoughts by a certain someone. "Why is your useless ass even here? Its not like you can do anything… or maybe you're the cheerleader." Lisanna said in a confident voice. Seems like she doesn't know how the rules go. "Nah, I'm just here to fight, but just in case you didn't know, its not very professional to let your own personal feelings get in the way of the mission, so I suggest you chill, or maybe we can settle this once and for all?" I said simply smiling but had a burning desire to punch her into next week. "Ha! I don't have time to waste on you!" Lisanna replied still confident but then Natsu and Gray stepped up. "She's right, let's just focus on the mission." Gray said looking plain as usual. "We can start now, doesn't really matter." Natsu said rather calm and collected. Since when has he learned to keep calm? "We're gonna start now. Our targets came to us." Cobra said shocking them all. "How do you know that!?" Lisanna asked causing him to grin. 'I can hear it… I hear everything... There are 10 of them… but there are 9 of us so, someone will have to take on two of them." Cobra said seeming ready to take them on himself. "I'll do it then, shouldn't be a problem right?" I said smiling confidently shocking Team Natsu to the point where they laughed. "Nice one! You take on two of them!? I doubt you could even take on one of them!" Lisanna said while laughing causing the other Team Natsu members to nod in agreement. "I swear… you don't know when to shut up do you? Your voice is so damn annoying... just shut up and watch. Lucy…. I'll leave the two to the east to you then." Cobra said annoyed at them and gave me the "Okay" to carry on. "The rest of you split up in 8 different directions, these guys are all strong! As soon as you defeat one, go and help someone else." Cobra gave the order and everyone scattered understanding the situation, although they didn't like taking orders, especially from Cobra, Team Natsu set out on their route to battle.

**Cobra POV:**

That white haired bitch really gets on my nerves… I hope she dies... "Dam... it's not good to wish death on others… Now, how about you stop hiding and show yourself? I know you're there." Cobra then stopped in front of a rather large tree, from behind a man wearing a dark cloak appeared. "So Zaltago, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" Cobra smirked giving him the option to choose causing him to laugh evilly. 'You think I'm the same as 8 years ago Cobra? You're sorely mistaken…" Zaltago then removed his cover around his face and revealed his face. He had a tanned skin colour with a large scar running through his eye and one above his eyes. 'Bring it then!" Cobra then dashed at him and the battle began!

**Kyousuke POV:**

These guys were being smart; they separated us so that it would take a while to reach the others. I'd better make this quick… "Alright Masked man, I don't have any time so, how about I knock you out and take you back with me!?" I asked smirking confidently, stopping to find his location. "You're pretty slick; you think you're safe huh? I'll blast you out! Explosion!' The area around me suddenly became engulfed in an explosion destroying tree and boulders in the way. "Heh… looks like I found you! Now let's continue this!" I then dashed at him and the fight began.

**Sai POV:**

I'm still tired from all that walking, why do I even have to fight? "Ughh… Alright lets get this over with… cloak man." The man suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I'm sure I've seen something like that before… "Long time no see, I see your friend survived the poison…" Wait… I know him! The man removed the cloak from his head and it revealed the same man who attacked me and Kyousuke during that job we were out doing. "You! So you are with these punks!" I became furious, he was the one who tried to kill us, he was the one who almost took away Kyousuke, he's so dead! "hehehe I'm not the mastermind, I'm simply-" Before he could finish I interrupted him. "I don't give a flying fuck about who's behind this! I'm just gonna kill you! This time I won't hold back!" I said angrily like a wild man eating animal ready to pounce. I dashed at him with blinding speed and began a close combat battle.

**Sora POV:**

This is getting quite troublesome... Sai... You'd better not loose. "Alright then, Mr. Cloak, who the hell are you? Why are you attacking us?" I asked calmly only to receive a snicker from the mysterious man. "I have no intention of revealing our plan to someone who's about to die. This is the end of the line for you!" The man then attacked me with what looked like fire magic. "I see, guess I'll have to take you back for interrogation then. Fire magic? You got the worse opponent possible… Fire doesn't work… on the Flame God! Flame God's Bellow!" I then bellowed a mouthful of black flames at him and continued my onslaught.

**Natsu POV:**

This guy is tough! I can't even get an opening! "Karyuu No Kagizume (Fire dragons Claw)! Fire ignited in my feet as I launched to attack only to be stopped by his darkness magic. He then cast an Amaterasu formation on me, causing a huge explosion and I was on the ground, unable to gather any magic, let alone stand. It seemed like the end, the man prepared to finish me off until something knocked him away, hard. It reminded me of Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic that was used against me but, it seemed different. "Open Gate Of The Lion! Loke!" Lucy shouted as she called out Loke who stood beside her. "Lucy, I'm here, now shall we deal with this guy?" Loke asked confidently without looking away from his opponent. I could see the smirk on her face. "Yeah, looks like Natsu got beat pretty good but, it's not gonna happen to us!" Lucy commented confidently before rushing into battle with Loke. To think… she would be the one to save me!

_**And there's chapter 10 :3 Hope you all like it, its pretty long xD Just noticed **_


	11. Chapter 11 Hades' Successor

**Chapter 11: Hades' Successor**

**Natsu POV:**

I can believe… Lucy was the one to save me! I feel like a helpless dog now… I've got to get up! "Ugh... dammit! I can't move!" My body was still heavily damaged from that last attack, now what will I do. "Loke!" I heard Lucy scream out and looked up to see a Black and Purple coloured attack flying towards me until Loke disintegrated it with his magic. "I got it! He's no pushover, it's a no wonder he defeated Natsu. Alright Lucy, how about we finish this?" Loke asked grinning confidently and stood beside Lucy. "Yeah… you know the drill! Distract him until I'm ready!" I saw Loke dash into him and began fighting in close combat while Lucy just stood there. What is she planning… more importantly, how can she use Jellal's magic! That kind of magic is really rare… "Natsu! You okay!?" I heard Erza scream as she appeared beside me and helped me to sit up. "E-Erza… did you beat your guy?" She nodded and leaned me against a tree and turned to Lucy. "What happened to you? Also, why is she here!? Wasn't she fighting two others somewhere else!?" Erza asked confused and got a glare from Lucy that would have killed her if looks could kill. "I already killed them, so I came to assist; I'm about to finish this guy so stay out of the way." Lucy coldly said to Erza shocking both me and her. She was never this cold hearted before, seems like she really has changed… In an instant she started flying into the air and drew seven magic circles. I know what's coming next! "Tentai Maho: Guran Shario!" The seven magic circle glowed brightly illuminating that part of the forest and rained down multiple blasts of Heavenly magic down to the Masked Man. "Great... now's my cue!" Loke said as he disappeared, returning to the spirit world as to not get injured by that attack. I could see that the man didn't have enough time to block the attack and took it full force, upon impact it caused an explosion.

**Lucy POV:**

Direct hit! The explosion caused by my attack caused a dense smoke cloud to appear but soon disappeared revealing the man unconscious on the ground. Loke then reappeared and stood beside me after I came back down to the ground. "Good job Lucy! Looks like that did the trick! Now about that date - " I interrupted Loke before he could continue. "For the millionth time Loke, I'm not going a date with you..." I replied sighing but smiling that we won another battle. Soon after the ground began shaking as if an earthquake had hit! "Wha-What's going on!?" I said shocked at what I witnessed. The man stood once more but he looked as if he was absorbing something. "My power was split up into nine different parts in order to defeat you all, but I never imagined you were this strong. I commend you, because I'll use my full power to take you out!'' The man said as he removed his cloak showing a tan toned body with multiple scars across his abdomen, he had long hair which was being hidden by his cloak and purple pants that looked almost black. "Who are you and what do you want!?" I asked shouting only to receive a snicker from him. "I'm the successor of Master Hades! Hadito!" The man said then laughed manically surprising the three of us. Hades' successor!? What the hell is going on?

**Sai POV:**

It seems like I'm starting to take the lead! I continued my assault until he suddenly stopped moving. "What the hell you stop for? Afraid?" I taunted thinking he would attack again but instead he started disappearing. "What the heck? Are you... disappearing?" I asked confused by what was happening. "I'm simply returning to my original body, your little blonde friend is pretty strong so, all of my scattered bodies are returning to the main body! There's no hope for you all!" The man laughed as he completely disappeared. What does he mean… original body… and blonde friend… he means Lucy!? I gotta go and help her!

**Cobra POV:**

Now there's only one other person left, but something's off…. Besides two of them, they all disappeared at the same time… and the last guy is getting stronger… "Zaltago… what the hell is going on? Why is that one guy who's left… getting stronger by the second!?" Zaltago laughed at my question which annoyed the heck out of me. "He's our strongest after Master Hades! He's Master Hades' Successor Hadito!" I was shocked at what I heard, I never knew this guys despite being aligned with them in the past. "Hadito…. So you're saying... he's as strong as Hades?" He laughed again and had a devious smile plastered on his face. "No, he's stronger than Master Hades!" He took me by surprise there. "Impossible! What kind of lies are you spouting Zaltago?!" He ignored me and we continued our battle, it seems that he learned to restrict my hearing but it doesn't matter. "Well, if that's true, Lucy is in danger so… I'll finish you off here and now!"

**Sora POV:**

That guy just disappeared… what's going on here? "Sora! Are you okay!?" I turned around to see it was none other than my brother Sai. "Yeah… I'm fine, by the looks of things you're okay as well. Tell me, did the guy you were fighting disappear?" I asked getting straight to the point as to not waste any more time. "Yes! He said something about returning to his original body because of our blonde friend! Lucy's in danger I'm going to help her! Tell the others!" Before I could say anything he ran away in the direction of Lucy. "Dammit… he's so impatient, I'd better tell the others then." I then closed my eyes searching for the others with my mind and found them all, establishing a connection and spoke using telepathy. "Everyone, Sai just told me what happened, these guy's we are fighting are actually parts of the original body, and they have returned meaning he's gonna be stronger! We have to go… or Lucy may be in trouble!"

**Kyousuke POV:**

That guy just disappeared on me… what the heck is going on I wonder. Suddenly I could hear Sora's voice and he began explaining the situation. "Lucy's in trouble!? I'm heading there now!" I wasted no time in dashing towards her location until Cobra said something that unnerved me. "This guy… he's as strong as Hades if not stronger! He's Hades' Successor! So be careful!" As strong or stronger than Hades? THE Master Hades of Grimoire Heart!? Lucy told us about him but… Shit! I need to hurry!

**Narrator POV:**

The man named Hadito stood ready for round 2, leaving the four of them dumbfounded. Hades' Successor? They couldn't defeat Hades when it was 6 against 1… How will they beat this guy? "Lucy… what are we gonna do? If what he says is true then.." Loke was cut off from Lucy. "We'll have to try… nothing ventured, nothing gained right!?" Lucy smirked and prepared to attack again, this time she called out another Celestial Spirit; Scorpio. "Alright, Scorpio, Loke! We're gonna hit him with all we've got!" Lucy said as she began floating again in the sky. "We are!" Scorpio made his signature battle cry before launching his Sand Buster attack. "Regulus lend me your power… Regulus Impact!" Loke then fired a bright beam of light that combined with Scorpio's Sand Buster and then hit Hadito hard causing him to fly backwards a bit. "Take this! Guran Shario!" Lucy fired her attack again but this time it was different, the seven magic circles instantly appeared on the ground and caused an explosion bigger than the first time. "Did…Did we get him?" Lucy asked exhausted due to her sending almost all of her magic into that attack. "Sorry… you didn't!" Hadito emerged with just a few scratches, nothing to be happy about. The others stood dumbfounded at this, their combination had little effect, Scorpio and Loke had to leave due to being out of magic power. "He's... too strong…" Natsu said weakly as he stared at the man. In an instant he charged and began a barrage of assaults on Lucy. "Gahh! He's so fast… but!" Lucy counterattacked and it turned into a Tag Battle. One hit the other until Lucy suddenly slowed down. "Seems like you're magic power has finally hit rock bottom… how about I finish you now!?" He then launched a blast of darkness magic that knocked her down to the ground, hard. "Ugh… I.. can't move…" Lucy tried desperately but couldn't get up, seems like that last attack broke her leg. "Now I'll finish you! You put up a good fight for a girl but… this is the end for you!" Hadito dashed at her to finish the job. "Over my dead body!" Kyousuke punched Hadito hard sending him flying along with an explosion. "Kyousuke! You're here!" Lucy exclaimed happily noticing Kyousuke standing in front of her. "Heh… another fly has joined the party, so do you have a death wish as well!?" Hadito recovered quickly and stood in front of an enraged Kyousuke. Kyousuke began glowing a dark Orange preparing for his fight. "You dare hurt my Lucy… You'll pay dearly!"

_**The end of chapter 11! :3 Enjoy :3**_

_**Tentai Maho: Guran Shario actually means "Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot" Would have been too much too type then xD and I prefer the Japanese names :3**_


	12. Chapter 12 Light Overcoming The Dark

**Chapter 12: Light Overcoming The Dark**

**Lucy POV:**

Just when I thought I was done for, Kyousuke comes and saves me! "You dare hurt my Lucy… You'll pay dearly!" I heard him say in a dangerous tone. I could tell he was furious! Wait, did he say "My Lucy"? I blushed at the thoughts that were swirling around in my brain. Does he like me? Did he just claim me without my consent!? Stop it Lucy! I'm sure it was just a mistake or something… Kyousuke and Hadito were locked in a fierce battle. One explosion after the next, Kyousuke and Hadito looked evenly matched from my uncomfortable seat. Since when has Kyousuke been this strong? Suddenly I saw something heading towards me. Hadito blasted Kyousuke away sending him flying a little distance then charged at me again. "Die little girl!" I attempted to move but my leg prevented that. He was about to strike me down until a figure knocked him away. "How about you die scumbag!?" Sai appeared out of nowhere and punched him hard. "Tch… the flies just keep popping up." Hadito then turned his attention to the mage that he now had to deal with until the appearance of three more figures surprised him. "Take This!" Lisanna clawed him with her Animal Soul Take Over, "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray appeared and sliced him twice with his Ice Magic Swords. "Flame God's Bellow!" Sora appeared above him and fired a bellow of black flames at him causing his figure to be invisible within. "Lucy! Are you alright!?" Sora asked me as he helped me up, with me only smiling in response. "I'm fine; I think my leg is broken… that's all though." I said turning my attention back at the flames only to see them disappearing. "So, this is all of you correct? Now I can really begin my rampage!" Hadito confidently said as he used a requip to change his clothes. He then closed one of his eyes and reopened it, this time it was as red as blood. "Dammit! This isn't good! He's using that eye technique!" I shouted causing the other to tremble in surprise. "Akuma no Me, Open!" (Demon's Eye, Open)

**Kyousuke POV:**

Akuma no Me… that's... the Devil's Eye Lucy told us about! How is he able to use it!? Is this what he means by his successor!? "Now… all of you shall receive a swift death! Living Magic: Nemesis!" The ground began shaking and from the broken rubble around us, a bunch of purple creatures were made from it. "He made… monsters out of rocks… how... How is that possible!?" I heard Sai asked terrified at the sight. The area turned dark, everyone was ready to give up… I can sense their fear… "If you fools give up… I'll kill you all myself!" Cobra shouted as he jumped down from a tree and landed beside me. "Cobra? Where were you all this time!?" I asked him slightly irritated that he decided to show up on his own time. "Shut up... there was one guy who wasn't a part of this guy… so I had to deal with him. You should be happy… Thanks to me we can finally defeat him; I know this guy's weakness." Cobra said shocking everyone. "What is it!?" Cobra grinned and looked behind us at the injured Lucy being supported by Sora. "Light is the complete opposite of darkness, Heavenly Body Magic is the embodiment of Light, therefore… Lucy is our best bet." Everyone was shocked from Cobra's words, even me. "M-Me? I can barely stand… let alone fight him…" Lucy said looking away as if she was ashamed of something. "Sora." Cobra then threw a bottle over to them and Sora caught it. "It's a Magic Potion I created… It'll return her magic power to her… as for your leg... I'll fix it. The rest of you, hold him off!" Cobra then walked over and took Lucy from Sora, the rest readied themselves for battle. Just the determination booster we needed! "Sai… How about we try that combination?" Sora suggested causing Sai to smirk. "Sure, but this time, I won't fail." They both were about to charge until they were stopped by Fairy Tail. "Let us help! You'll need all the back-up you can get." Gray said as he and Erza walked up to them. "Nah, Fairy Tail can sit this one out." I said confidently, surprising them. "Are you nuts! This guy is as strong as Master Hades if not stronger! It took six of us-" Before Gray could finished I interrupted him. ''And that's why… we'll be the ones to finish this. Fairy Tail defeated Master Hades… so Forgotten Vanguard will defeat his successor! Case Closed!" Gray seemed to shut up after that. "Mighty confident aren't we? Just because Master was defeated… doesn't mean the same will happen with me! Dance my dirt devils!" The purple monsters with the dark purple streaks began moving towards us. Beginning their assault. "Sora, Sai, We're gonna take these things down! Got it!?" I gave the order and they smiled confidently. "Got it!" They said in unison and charged at the devils.

**Sai & Sora POV:**

We both charged in first, raring to go! "Sora… this time, intensify the heat! These things have a strong defense… I can tell before even touching them! Sora nodded in understanding and stood behind Sai. "Flame God's Cloud!" Sora swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover Sai like a cloud. "Magically Enhance: Defense, Attack, Speed and Endurance!" Sai became encircled by magic seals that increased his defense, attack, speed and endurance by ten times the original amount. They both charged in, one covered in black flames and glowing from the spell casted and one with black flames around his hands. We began attacking the devils one by one. "Flame God's Scythe!" Sora forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon to cut down the dirt devils. "Take this!" Sai, moving faster than ever, took out five of them in a flash. "We keep taking them down but… they keep regenerating!" Sai exclaimed as he continued his assault. Just then, a wave of pressure knocked us both and we looked back and noticed something different with Kyousuke. "Both of you… out of the way. I'm ready." Kyousuke said while walking slowly towards us causing to be confused. Why would he take them himself? Suddenly, we noticed something terribly different. "Ky-Kyousuke..? What's going on?" Sora asked surprised at what he saw, Sai was speechless at the sight.

**Narrator POV:**

Cobra was healing her broken leg to the point to where she would be able to stand. A sudden wave of pressure came over them and Cobra at first was surprised then smirked while Lucy was surprised. They both looked over and noticed the pressure coming from Kyousuke. "Both of you… out of the way. I'm ready." Kyousuke said as he slowly walked over to where Sai and Sora were, surprising both of them. "Kyousuke? What's…going on?" Sora asked with a shocked expression from what he saw and felt. Sai was left speechless. Kyousuke has always had a limiter on and he just destroyed it, so his full power was released. "There's a reason… I became one of the Ten Wizard Saints, I guess I'll show you all… that reason!" In an instant, a wave was blasted annihilating 10 of the dirt devils and just barely missing Sai and Sora. "I told you two… get out of the way!" Kyousuke shout confidently causing the two to quickly move away. Kyousuke's eyes were a bright Orange and his magic power was so big it caused an orange aura to surround him. "What…what is this power!?" Hadito seemed surprised by the power just released by Kyousuke. "Lucy… I'm done, drink the potion now… and go take him out with Kyousuke." Cobra said smiling for the first time, it seems like he was happy. "Yeah! I will!" Lucy drank the potion and her body glowed a bright yellow for an instant then faded. She stood ready for battle and walked over to Kyousuke's side. "You're not gonna have all the fun to yourself Kyousuke!" Lucy said as she stood beside him smiling confidently and stared down their shared enemy. "Lucy lets end this!" Smiling with confidence, they both dashed in to finish the job.

_**Chapter 12's end I feel like this could have been better but oh well. Here you go! Hope you enjoy it! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected Ending

**Chapter 13: The Unexpected Ending**

**Narrator POV:**

The fight between Lucy & Kyousuke VS Hadito had become intense. It looked like a stalemate between both sides, neither one was giving edge! The other mages present could only stand and watch in awe at what was unfolding right in front of them. Team Natsu especially were amazed at the fight. They hadn't known that the Wizard Saint was this strong, and they definitely didn't know Lucy could have become so strong!

**Team Natsu POV:**

"They're… fighting that guy on equal grounds… when it took 6 of us… just to defeat Master Hades. They are on completely different levels." Erza admitted, clearly stating their inferiority to the two. Natsu was currently being cared for by Lisanna and she wasn't too happy about what was happening. "Seems like someone's in a foul mood… what's yer problem?" Natsu asked Lisanna which obviously irritated her. "My problem is that you aren't the one there beating that guy! Instead we had to get saved by those people!" Lisanna said obvious frustration making Natsu sigh. "Lisanna… don't you think it's time to drop this? You never liked her just because of jealousy… just drop it." Natsu said tiredly while glancing at a now shocked Lisanna. "For once, I agree with Ash for brains. Yeah we wanted to be the strongest, but it's not we should hate her forever, besides, she can easily beat all of you." Gray smirked during his little speech. Erza simply snickered and turned around, "Well, she would beat you just as bad Gray, and put on some clothes." Gray was again only wearing his boxers. Lisanna sat on the grounded defeated, watching as the as the already fierce battle got fiercer.

**Kyousuke POV:**

This guy doesn't know when to quit! I've hit him with almost all the attacks I know, yet he's still standing! "Haa… haaa... Lucy… how you holding up?" I asked seeming tired from the amount of exchanges so far. "I… I've been better, he's pretty tough… he won't stay down!" Lucy said angrily due to the fact that he stood up with each attack that was thrown at him. "I… I can't believe kids like you, are this strong! I'll have to kill you all… as to prevent any future thorns in my side!" Hadito stood firmly once more and assumed a weird pose; I could tell it wasn't good. "Lucy, we're gonna end this now!" I jumped just a few feet away and focused the remainder of my magic. "Yeah! Open Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Lucy's twin spirits Gemi and Mini appeared. "Turn into me! We're gonna do that!" Lucy called out and they transformed into her wearing the exact clothing as her. I wonder what she's gonna do… Whatever it is, I know I can trust it!

**Lucy POV:**

"This is the end for you fools!" Hadito exclaimed as he swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little (pinky) and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, Hadito is surrounded by his ominous dark aura. That's the same pose hades had before we destroyed his heart… which means it's not gonna be pretty! "Lucy! I'll attack first, so I'll serve as a distraction!" Kyousuke said confidently looking at me and I nodded. He dashed at Hadito with amazing speed and in a flash he was in front of him. "This is my most dangerous attack yet, let me know how it feels… in hell! Secret Destructive Art: Destructive Bomb!" It looked as if he just touched him, and in an instant an orange explosion engulfed them. "Gemini, are you ready!?" The transformed Gemini nodded and they began casting their spell. They clasped their palms together, standing still and began a chant.

_**Sound out the heavens, open the heavens…**_

_**Stars across the universe,**_

_**Show yourselves to me**_

_**With all your brilliance!**_

_Lucy's magic began to surface as she chants along with Gemini_

_**Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars.**_

_**My aspect is perfection**_

_They're hands rise upward as the light becomes brighter_

_**Open thy savage gate**_

_They're hands moves down still clasped together as they're fists face towards the enemy_

_**88 stars of the heavens…**_

_Lucy then closes her eyes…_

_**Open!**_

_She then opens them with force and a magic circle is now visible within them, several orbs of light then filled the sky as it gathered around the location of the target_

_**Urano Meteoria!**_

_The lights then converge with tremendous force upon the target._

The moment before the impact of my magic, Kyousuke jumped out of the way, leaving himself safe. Due to the two spells being used together a giant pillar of light engulfed the area blinding everyone, after causing an explosion just as big.

**Narrator POV:**

A giant cloud of dust lingered after the explosion but soon disappeared clearing the area. Lucy and Kyousuke stood to the front lines, beaten and exhausted from the battle, the others in the rear, who took little damage due to being able to defend themselves. "Is… Is it over?" Sora asked as he looked over to where Hadito was, only to see nothing. "Did they blast him to smithereens?" Sai sounding way too overjoyed said looking around and seeing nothing. "No… he's still alive, look up." Cobra said surprising everyone to look p, only to see a man levitating but slowly reaching the ground. Hadito had taken massive damage that basically rendered him useless to fight anymore. "You… You dam kids… I..." Hadito nearly fell until he caught himself leaving him on one knee. "Heh… these kids… just schooled your ass…" Kyousuke said smirking sensing the victory won here today. "Looks like, we beat you huh… now all's that left is to finish you off!" Lucy said with a serious expression as she grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Taurus then made his appearance, as usual admiring Lucy's sexy body and then following a plea. "Finish him off! Please Taurus!" Lucy shouted giving Taurus a greater incentive to do it. Using his Giant Axe he killed Hadito. "Well… at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." Lucy said relieved that this was all over, she then sent Taurus back to the spirit world. "Lucy! Kyousuke! You guys did it!" Sai exclaimed happily to the two as they walked over to them. "I expected no less of you two, the perfect couple." Sora winked as he made his statement making them both turn red. "Good job, Shunsuke will be proud, I definitely am." Cobra said smirking as the group continued talking. Team Natsu walked over to them, the conversation died and their attention was directed at them. "So now what? We were supposed to destroy them but does anyone know if this was all of them?" Gray asked sending everyone into their thoughts besides Cobra. "Yes, that was all. The guy I fought and Hadito were the only ones." Cobra replied seeming annoyed. "I see, so then this mission is done, so we can go home then?" Sai asked looking at the others and received a nod. "Great! Let's go!" He was stopped by Natsu. "Before you go, there's some I want to say to Lucy." Everyone had now pinned their interest on Natsu, wondering what he had to say, all besides Cobra who probably already heard it. "I… I'm sorry for what I said in the past… I didn't really mean it, I was being an idiot and listened to and did what Lisanna said I should do, since it was best for the team but… it wasn't." He let his voice trail off, leaving the Forgotten Vanguard members shocked. "I'm sorry as well, what went down that day shouldn't have happened at all, sorry." Gray said looking away as if ashamed about something. "I am also sorry, during the time; I just stayed silent and agreed like some idiot. You may hit me… I deserve it." Erza said looking down partially and clenching her fists. Lucy just stared at them for a while before answering. "Natsu… what kind of fool do you take me for?" Lucy asked shocking him and the others, making Cobra smirk while folding his arms. "You're not the type to be used or listen to others… you always made your own decisions, not even magic control you! So why would one girl be able to control you?" Lucy asked, obviously frustrated. "It's because… I love her. That's why…"Lisanna smirked in the background, Lucy wasn't as surprised Gray and Erza. "That's great. That still isn't a reason to let someone use you like some puppet!" Lucy turned around and started walking away. "You take your apology and shove it Natsu." Lucy gave her final words to them before departing. "We'll send a report to your Master in a few days. Come on guys, let's go home." Kyousuke said to them, then turned and walked away silently with the others. "Well, that was a waste of time. Let's get out of here." Lisanna said walking over to them smirking then they left in the opposite direction. Cobra still had his smirk across his face, he was proud. "I'm glad you didn't listen to him, although… it was partially true." Cobra grabbed their attention. "So you're saying some was the truth and rest was lies… care to shed some light on that?" Sora asked looking at him. "Nope. It's for me to know and you to find out on your own." Cobra replied laughing right after. "I knew there's a reason I didn't like… you're such a tease." Sora said jokingly making Kyousuke laugh a bit. "When we get back, Sora I want you to prepare "it" for me." Sora smiled and nodded in understanding, making the other curious. "What's "it"?" I wanna know!" Lucy spun around pleading but got nothing out Kyousuke. She then turned to Cobra. "You can hear what "it" is right? Tell me please!" Lucy asked on edge to know what "it" is. Cobra only smiled. "You'll find out eventually, besides, he'll kill me for telling anyone." Lucy turned back around. Defeated. It seemed as if there battle just minutes ago was already far behind them.

_**The End of chapter 13 :D I have exams so for a week I'll be slow with updates. Took me a while to consider an ending, hope you all like it. Don't worry; you know what "It" is soon enough ;) Thanks for patiently waiting!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Past Endeavors

**Chapter 14: Past Endeavors **

**Narrator POV:**

It's been a few days after they returned from their mission, Lucy and Sai are dying to know what "it" is that Sora is preparing for Kyousuke but neither Cobra nor Sora plan to talk. Shunsuke was out to Fairy Tail to discuss the last mission accomplished so Kyousuke was left in charge, he kept Sora close by as to not spill the beans so it was only Sai, Lucy and Cobra. "What's up with you two? You seem… bored..." Cobra said looking at them questionably while drinking a glass of water. "Not really, just wondering..." Lucy held her head in her hand letting the sentence trail off until Cobra continued it. "Wondering what "It" is? He asked smirking knowing full well, that is what she's wondering. "Well, I'm not gonna tell ya. I'm going out for a bit, have fun." Cobra then got up from the table and left the guild. Now it was just the two of them. "Oh well, so Sai, I've been wondering for a while now. How did you guys learn your Magic? I've never heard of Kyousuke's own, I know Shunsuke's and Sora's own although, our past enemy's used it against us…" Lucy thought back on what she heard from Natsu about Zancrow and Jellal until Sai snapped her out of her thoughts. "Well… it's kind of a long story... Shunsuke and Sora's magic is... Lost Magic, mine is simple magic that can be learned… but hard to master." Sai smiled as he remembers the old days when they were younger. "So then, could you tell me about it? How you guys got it and all, I'm really curious!" Lucy, who seemed very interested in learning about their past, asked him causing him to smile. "Sure, why not?"

**Sai POV:**

"Sure, why not?" It wouldn't be a problem, letting her know…. "We all lived in the same town when we were young, we weren't really friends… more like rivals. We always were at each other's throats. It was when a certain incident happened that we all became friends…" It seems that I had a grim look on my face, Lucy was staring intensely serious. "The demon Deliora attacked my town and… destroyed it… When I woke up... the four of us were in a hospital, our parents died and… just about everyone else in the town…" Looking up, I saw Lucy bearing a sad look on her face. "After that, we decided to leave our problems in the past and look into the future. So we became friends after… It took a near death experience just for us to get along after… kind of sad really… but its ancient history now." I could feel that I had a smile on my face, I wonder why? "After that incident we decided to travel around the continent, little kids like us, we had no choice. No home, no family or friends, just ourselves. Shunsuke lead us since he was the oldest. About a week later, the Magic Council stumbled upon us and gave us a place to live after hearing our story, even thought it was their carelessness that allowed Deliora free… we worked with them. They called it, "Keeping the young minds pure" or something like that, I was always lazy so of course I complained but I still did it. It was a way to stay alive. We stayed with them for a few years." I took up my glass and drank a little of its content, looking at Lucy I noticed she still looked sad. "I'm sorry… that you all had to go through all of that as children… It must have been hard to~" I stopped her in her tracks. "Don't be sorry for us, I'm not entirely sure about the others but I'm over it, like I said, its ancient history. Besides, it's not like nothing good came out of it… we might not be the persons we are now if that never happened so… I'm grateful." I was smiling widely, seeing as how great things turned out why not smile? Lucy seems to be happy again also. "Now... where was I... Oh yes! While we worked with the Magic Council, we had access to their library which had millions of magic books, almost all of them were spell books and most had Lost Magic within them. They allowed us to take one book each and learn the magic from there… although, I never understand what Lost Magic meant at the time, therefore I choose Enhancement Magic, a type of magic that isn't Lost but Rare. Sora always liked fire… so he chose Flame God Slaying Magic. Kyousuke was always destructive so… he learned Destruction Magic. Shunsuke… I don't know why but he chose Take Over Magic. It's called Satan Soul… It's pretty rare but he was able to learn it." Come to think of it, there's a woman from Fairy Tail that can use Satan Soul as well. "Really!? I know someone else who uses Satan Soul! It's Mirajane!" Lucy said shocked at my statement. Mirajane is the demon of Fairy Tail!? She's so nice… how is that possible… Well… A demon doesn't have to be mean and ruthless. "I see… I had no idea… well. That's just about how we learned our magic." I need another drink… didn't even realize mine was done. "Hold on Sai, you never told me how Shunsuke learned Heavenly Body Magic… Was it Jellal who taught it to him?" Lucy asked me looking very inquisitive. No helping it I guess. "Yeah… the day he escaped prison we crossed paths, there was also a pink haired girl and black hard woman with them, it seemed like Shunsuke knew him well… After hearing there story… we aided in him escaping and hiding." I could see the surprise written all over her face, seems like this was a big shock for her. "After we helped him out… we learned more about him and Shunsuke asked him to teach him Heavenly Body Magic. It took about a year... but he learned it perfectly." Lucy was pretty quiet during my little explanation… seems like something is bothering her. "Lucy, everything alright?" I saw she immediately started smiling out of nowhere. "I'm fine! I'm just happy… happy for you and I'm happy Jellal got out... although he's wanted still." Lucy explained to me all that Jellal did to help them during that Nirvana incident. "I see… well, at least he can make a change for the better. Now! How about we get something to eat!? I'm hungry!" Lucy smiled widely and stood up. "Yeah! This time, I'll treat you, since you kept my company today." Her? Treat me? On my pride as a man… I cannot allow that. "Nah, I'll treat you, I should be thanking you… you didn't have to stay and listen to me go on and on today… I'm grateful so allow me to handle the payments for today." Lucy smiled and looks as if she was blushing as we walked out the guild. I couldn't help but blush as well and looked away while heading to the restaurant.

_**Finally posted Chapter 14! Exams had my brain really tired xD But now I'm back on track! Hope you like it! I read all the reviews and take them to heart guys so, don't think I ignore them **_


	15. Chapter 15 The Perfect Day Or is it?

**Chapter 15: The Perfect Day… Or is it?**

**Narrator POV:**

July 1st, a beautiful summer day that Kyousuke had everything planned out for. He woke early in the morning and woke the others up with him. "Kyousuke… you better have a perfect explanation as to why you woke us up at 7 in the morning!" Shunsuke bellowed out angrily that his sleep was disturbed. "Well… Not sure if you call this perfect but we are going to the beach today! So you need to prepare!" Shock was spread across Shunsuke and Lucy's faces. "Beach? But why? Is there some special occasion?" Lucy asked seeming confused. "You'll find out when we get there! Get your things ready, we're leaving at noon, and we'll be there until the sun sets!" Kyousuke then left and went to get his things ready. "What was that all about?" Shunsuke asked Lucy looking more confused than angry. "Who knows? Let's just get ready I guess… at least it'll be fun." Lucy said then walked back to her room yawning.

**Shunsuke POV:**

Alright, I got a towel… a ball? That's it… you don't need hours to prepare to go to the beach… What's going on in Kyousuke's head I wonder...? "Ahh I know, I need to get someone to watch the Guild!" Maybe I should just give them the day off… I'm sure Sora and Sai are coming so, I'll just let everyone have today. Now that I think about it… Is today some special day? Kyousuke has never suggested this kind of thing before… and he never looked so happy… "Oh? Maybe that's it? Well… today may be entertaining after all." I had devious smirk on my face as I realized what he's up too. I found you out little brother.

**Sai POV:**

"Sora, have you seen the beach ball anywhere?" I stood in front of Sora asking as he got ready. "Have you checked the attic? It hasn't been used in a while… try up there." Sora responded picking up what looked like books. "We are going to the beach… not the Library. Where you going with books?" Sora rests the books down and looked at me seriously. "You do know, I like to read, we're gonna be there all day, I need to entertain myself somehow right?" I stared blankly for a while contemplating how to respond to that. "Umm… the beach is for fun… people don't read on the beach, they get tans, surf, and have fun! Not… read. I thought we could hang out for once… like we used too…" Sora seemed uninterested in what I had to say and picks up the stacks of books again. "Those kinds of things… aren't entertaining to me and we are spending time together, we'll be at the beach together right? I have to hurry up… time's running out." Sora left me in the hallway, speechless. I shrugged it off deciding to ignore it, thinking about it won't help… just wish that bastard of a brother would try spending some time with me at least… Tch… whatever. I pushed the thought to the back of my head as I walked over to the guest room to ask Cobra for help. "No, I don't know where your beach ball is." Cobra, answering my un-asked question, said a moment before I even knocked on the door. "Let me get the question out at least… You sure you don't know? It was in this room before you showed up and you helped move the stuff…" He was quiet for a while and then gave the same response. "No, I don't know where your beach ball is Sai." Cobra went silent again, annoyed, I just left and heard his door open; curiously I looked back at him. "The beach ball is in the attic with the other stuff." I had a feeling. "See!? You knew exactly where it was! Why didn't you just say so from the beginning!?" I stormed off angry until Cobra grabbed my shoulder forcing me to stop. "Want to talk? You seem... depressed." I sighed and pulled away, not looking back at him. "I'm fine, thanks for telling me where to find it…" I left to get the ball and continue preparing to go to the beach. "Suit yourself." Cobra said before going back into the guest room.

**Kyousuke POV:**

It's almost time! Today is gonna be perfect… I'll make sure Lucy has the best day ever! I heard the talking downstairs and realized everyone else must have arrived. "Kyousuke! Everyone is here let's go!" I rushed downstairs with my bag after hearing Shunsuke call. "Is everyone ready to have fun!? Everyone shouted full of energy as we headed out besides Sai, I ignored, maybe just being lazy again. After a half hour we arrived at the beach, the scenery was just as I thought it would be on a Sunday afternoon. Crystal clear water crashing upon the grainy sandy surface and not a soul in sight! We made our way onto the beach and began setting things up. Lucy and Sora set up umbrella to shade them from the sun, Sai and Cobra seemed to be having a fun conversation, seeing as how they're both laughing. I and Shunsuke decided to relax a bit before going in the water.

Finally! The time of the day I've been waiting for! Evening! Since it was getting dark we lit a fire and sat around it just talking, I noticed something about Sai was off… it's as if he's angry at something… or someone. "Kyousuke, it's getting late, why don't you hurry up and accomplish you're real goal?" Shunsuke asked with his devious smile, so he found me out… "Lucy, could you come with me for a moment?" I asked as I got up. "Umm... Sure, something wrong?" Lucy asked completely oblivious to my plan. "Nah, just wanna show you something. Don't worry, you'll love it." I smiled widely while pulling her over to sea. We stood in front there, just staring at the beautiful sun setting behind the ocean. It gave out a beautiful bright orange glow as it slowly sets. "It's so beautiful! No matter how many times I see it, it's always so captivating!" Lucy happily said as she gazed at the sun setting. Phase 1 Complete! "Also, Lucy I have something for you." I reached into my pocket and took out a small case. "Wha-What is this?" She seems shocked… I think that's good. "Open it." Lucy opened the box and had a little difficulty in forming her words. "A-A…. necklace... it's beautiful… but... why?" Lucy asked looking at me happy but confused. "It's just as I thought… I guess with all that's happened so far… its natural that you forgot. Well, Happy Birthday... Lucy!" She was speechless but I could tell she was happy. Phase 2 Complete! On to Phase 3!

**Lucy POV:**

Bir-Birthday!? Now that he mentioned it… It really is my birthday! How could I forget that!? I guess he's right… A lot has happened.. "Kyou...suke... I… I don't know… what to say…" I uncontrollably smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much! I love it!" He hugged me back tightly, as if he wouldn't let go. His embrace was so warm, I didn't want to let go. "This is "it"… The thing I asked Sora to prepare for me, this is it." I simply laughed and hugged him tighter. He would soon let go and stare at me nervously, which kind of made me a little nervous. "Umm… Lucy there's something I want to ask you.." My head went light after that statement. He sounded so scared! Not like the Kyousuke I'm used to hearing! "Ye-Yes? Ask away!" Now I sound nervous… is he gonna ask me what I think he is!?

**Cobra POV:**

Seems like everything is going good over there. He better not mess this up… "I'm tired of your attitude Sora!" I heard Sai shout to Sora causing me to spin around loosing focus on Kyousuke. "Quit your shouting… I'm reading…" Sora calmly replied without even looking up at Sai. That only made him even more furious. "To hell with this shitty book! Stop ignoring me dammit! I've been talking to you for the past hour…. And all you do is ignore me! What the hell is your problem!? If you got something to say… Say it to my face!" Sai was pissed, so pissed veins popped out of his head. This won't turn out good… and where did Shunsuke disappear too… "Well Sora!? Say something!" I'd better stop him… "You know what… maybe I will!" Just then Kyousuke and Lucy came back on scene. Guess they heard all the noise and came back… did he even get to do phase 3? "I'm sick of your lazy attitude… All you do is complain, complain, and complain some more about stupidness, you're not dependable… you're irresponsible… You're a weakling. Without your magic you wouldn't be able to do anything right! I tried to put up with it because you're the only family I have left… but now… I don't care anymore! There! You happy?!" Jeez… I can tell this isn't gonna end well… "Sora! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kyousuke became furious after hearing Sora's words, Lucy stood there sad knowing how Sai must have felt. "Well!? You say something now!" Sora barked out furiously, Sai just stood there with his head hanging down... his scarlet covered hair covered his face… his clenched fists began trembling… his thoughts were all over the place, there's no way for me too know what he's gonna do. "I… I don't have anything to say… Sora… you… It's obvious I'm just another thorn in your side, I think... I'll just leave… Thanks… for being honest…" Sai's voice was trembling as he spoke, anyone could tell he wanted to cry… as he walked away, I kinda felt bad for him. In an instant Kyousuke had Sora by his shirt, anyone could see he was more than pissed. "What the fuck was that Sora!? Have you gone mad!? You know none of that is true! How dare you!" Just as he was about to punch him, Lucy stopped him. "Come on Kyousuke, let's go… I think… Sai might want some company…" Surprising he calmed down and dropped Sora. Shunsuke decided to appear after all that chaos. "Where the hell were you? Someone could have gotten killed over here!" It was kind of infuriating that he left us here to deal with that, if it did result in a fight… it wouldn't have been pretty. After filling Shunsuke in on what just happened, everyone packed up, I took Sai's stuff since he disappeared in a flash without taking anything… "I can't believe this… My perfect day… got fucking ruined… thanks a lot Sora." Kyousuke, obviously irritated, said to Sora who just ignored him. I just sighed. "You know Sora… I read once in a book… "A God is being of knowledge and strength, he uses his power to aid and correct others, anyone who does otherwise should be stripped of their status." That statement… applies to you… If needs be... I'll personally strip you of that title… If you try that shit again…"

_**And there's chapter 15! I hate making endings, it's hard lol. Hope you all like it :D Yes… you have to wait to see Phase 3 xD Although you can probably guess what it is :P**_


	16. Chapter 16 His Pride

**Chapter 16: His Pride**

**Narrator POV:**

"A God is being of knowledge and strength, he uses his power to aid and correct others, anyone who does otherwise should be stripped of their status." That statement… applies to you… If needs be... I'll personally strip you of that title… If you try that shit again…"The last words said to Sora before they parted ways. It seemed like Sora went home, the others decided to search for Sai. Sai had a not so friendly experience of self-harm in the past so… For those who knew, finding him as soon as possible for a must! Cobra decided to drop their stuff off at the house first before searching so he was also on the path to their home, behind Sora. Sora also has knowledge of what may happen to Sai but didn't seem to care too much.

**Lucy POV:**

Sai… where are you now? What are you doing? I hope you're alright… "Alright, we can't wait for Cobra; we have to find Sora as soon as possible... If possible.. I'd like to avoid a tragedy this time." Tragedy? What does he mean tragedy? "Kyousuke… I don't understand, what do you mean by tragedy?" I asked confused by his statement. It's kind of bothering. "Ah yes… You don't know... Well... Sai has a history of… self-harm… So we… need to find him as quick as possible! It'll be hard though… we don't know any of his hiding spots…" Shunsuke said having a grim look on his face causing me to be completely shocked. Self-harm!? Someone as happy, cheerful and relaxed as him? Who could have happened in the past… and the way he said… it sounds like it happened more than once… "I have an idea! Open Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" In a bright flash of light Gemini appeared. "Gemi and Mini are here. How can we help you?" Gemini said doing they're usual dance. "I need you to transform into Sai Akuto! This way… we'll know where he is!" I gave the order and they immediately transform into him, leaving the other two confused. "I'll explain, when Gemini transform into someone, it's like an exact duplicate, they're memory, powers, feelings, everything. So… we can search his memories for his hiding spots!" Yes, I'm sure this will work! Hopefully… he'll use one of his old hiding spots and we can find him! "Gemini, could you search his memories for his hiding spots? It's an emergency, we need to find him quickly!" Shunsuke and Kyousuke looked like they were preparing for departure; they changed their clothes using magic. "Hmmm… there are two places, one at their current home and one… at a faraway Lake. The lake is surrounded by a forest of trees and their at their current home, in the biggest room at the back, there's a room in the wall." Gemini said surprising the two brothers. I never expected that he would hide in their house. "Gemini can you memorize the route to the Lake!? We need to get there as fast as possible." I asked worriedly, what if we're too late? What if he… No! I won't think like that, must be positive! "Understood … All done! We have memorized the route and location of the lake. We are ready to leave at any time." Great! No we can go after him! "Gemini, transform into me! This way you can use my magic and we can go there!" Gemini nodded in understanding and transformed into me. "Kyousuke… Cobra is already at the house, so you go there and tell him the plan. I'll go with Lucy to the lake; if we find him I'll contact you." Kyousuke nodded then quickly left for their house. "Alright Lucy, shall we?" Shunsuke asked me causing me to smirk. 'Yeah, we'll be there in a flash!" All three of us got into position and used the Meteor spell to fly and move incredibly fast, on route to the Lake. Along the way, I got curious as to why he didn't go. "Shunsuke… How come, you decided to come with me? Why didn't you go to the house instead? Sora is most likely there and… with those two hot heads there, they'll probably start fighting…" Shunsuke wore a serious expression as he answered. "It'll be better... with those two… Sora… He's a bit different, like me he has two magic abilities. He never told anyone about it though, it's a magic that I can't defeat… that's why I sent Kyousuke… With Cobra there… they can win if Sora fights them… hopefully." Shunsuke said ominously, causing me to tense up. What kind of secondary magic does he have? Is it that bad? We need to hurry up!

**Cobra POV:**

We may have been a good distance apart but, I still was able to hear most of their conversation. I swear… Let him be injured in the slightest… I'll kill Sora… I despise these types of actions… experiencing it firsthand… didn't help either. Anyway, I'd better drop these things, they'll only slow me down. "Hold it, where do you think you're going… Cobra?" Sora asked me as he stood in front of the house door staring at me with deadly intent... "What do you think? I'm gonna carry these inside and go look for Sai… I suggest you get out my way… or things may get ugly…" I replied not batting an eye at him which obviously irritated him. "You're pretty confident aren't you…? You honestly think… you could beat me? Dark Guild trash like you can never measure up to me… ever." Sora cockily said while laughing. Dark Guild trash huh… I threw the things to one side of the road and put on my clothes. "Alright... that's where I draw the line, I don't know where this arrogance comes from but… It's time I took you down a notch!" Sora smirked deviously. "Oh? So… you want to fight me huh… well… just don't go crying to Shunsuke after you've lost!" Sora disappeared immediately and the reappeared behind me attempting to hit with a flame imbued fist but I caught it. "What?! That's… Impossible! You shouldn't have been able to see me… let alone catch my fist!" I simply smirked and tightened my grip on his fist. "You know… I always thought you were weird… but… I never thought you were stupid too!" He tried to pull away but was unable to so he attempted to punch with his other free hand, me being aware of such a trick I easily caught it. "Heh… I was waiting for this… You not smart… I'll give you that… You already for about my magic." I took a deep breath and judging from the look on his face, he knew what was coming. "Dokoryuu No… Hoko! (Poison Dragons Roar) He took a direct hit.

**Kyousuke POV:**

Sai… You promised us you wouldn't do this shit again… Have you forgotten it already!? You had better be okay! Before I knew it I arrived outside the house, but it was deadly quiet. No one was around… Not even Cobra. "Hello? Cobra! Where are you?" I shouted while looking around but got no response… "Kyou…suke…" I heard a low weak voice call my name causing me to spin around seeing Cobra leaning against the house. I ran over to keep him up before he fell. "Cobra! What happened!?Where's-" Before I could finish my sentence pitch black flames headed my way. ''I'm right here… Kyousuke…" Sora said as he stepped out from the shadows, something looked… odd. "Sora… what happened to you? Why do you look… like that?" His hair was no longer long and spiky, it was now short, he looked… evil… "Heh… no reason really. I tried a new looks, that's all… Kyousuke… anyways, I don't have time for chit chat… How about you drop that trash… and you won't get hurt." Trash? What does he even mean… "What do you mean trash Sora!? He isn't trash… if anyone is... it's you!" Sora merely scoffed and looked at me with an irritated face. "I can't stand weaklings… Kyousuke… I acknowledge... that you and Shunsuke aren't weaklings but… I know for a fact… Sai is a complete weakling! This fool is one as well; he's lowly Dark Guild trash that needs to be eliminated." I became infuriated at his words, I was shaking where I became so angry, and I wanted to kill him. "It's a good thing the house is on the outskirts of the town… because after I correct you on something… You'll probably want to kill me." I laid Cobra down on the ground and prepared to fight him. "No one in this world is weak… everyone has the potential to get stronger, they just need the will. Look at yourself and all of us! How do you think we turned from a bunch of weaklings into the strong people we are now! Sora… I don't care if you are titled a God, I'll show what this Wizard Saint does to those whom hurts his friends and family!" With that said we began fighting.

**Narrator POV:**

Kyousuke and Sora's fight commenced. Due to Sora's dirty tricks, Kyousuke had to grab hold of Cobra while fighting because he would constantly try to eliminate him while still fighting, causing a grave disadvantage for him. The fight somehow ended up in an open field a good distance away from the town. "Sora… you dirty bastard…" Kyousuke was pissed, not only at Sora, but himself for having easily succumbed to his own feelings. He hated Sora, but couldn't bring himself to gravely hurt him, although Sora didn't feel that way. He had somehow become ruthless and evil in nature; he wasn't the same Sora that he noticed. "How about I end this? I didn't want too but… Since you stuck your nose in... You'll have to pay! Flame God's Scythe!" Sora formed a scythe of black flames off of one arm, dashed at him and swiped it aiming for his head. Kyousuke just barely dodged the attack, Sora appeared behind him and before he could retaliate he knocked him away causing Cobra to fall in front of him. "Now… you're dead!" Sora focused his magic into his fist and dashed at Cobra to finish him off until… he got punched in the face hard causing him to get blown back but is still standing. "If you so much as touch him again… I'll fucking kill you Sora!" Sai bellowed out furiously while standing in front of Cobra. "Well well… look at who decided to show up… What's up rose head? Feeling better?" Sora teased him while having a devious look on his face, Sai ignored him and looked over to Kyousuke who had just gotten up and seen him. ''Sai! You're alright! Where have you been all this time!?" Kyousuke asked overjoyed that Sai was completely unharmed and safe. "I'll explain things later, first. Let's deal with him." Sai said returning his attention to Sora who was just smirking like a mad man. Suddenly Cobra woke up and struggles to stand again, once again Sai diverted his attention, this time to Cobra. "Cobra! Stay down, you're injured!" Sai said to him but he ignored him and stood again, and glared at Sora. "So… the trash can stand again huh? You should have just stayed down…" Cobra looked at him intensely as he talked which shocked the others. Surely he isn't gonna fight again! "Cobra… you don't mean to fight him do you?! You're weak right now you can-" While Sai was protesting Cobra pushed him across the field into Kyousuke who caught him. "Don't you dare… call me weak…" Sai and Kyousuke were shocked, he couldn't stand a minute ago so how did he get this strength? "Why would you hate that? You are weak to begin Cobra… I could easily kill you no-" Cobra held his palm out and somehow knocked Sora back into a nearby tree. "You're secondary magic… can drain a persons magic by infecting them with a deadly poison… But you miscalculated on one thing…" Cobra slowly walks over to him with a serious expression causing Sai to un-intentionally smile. Cobra reached in front of him while he was s till on the ground giving him a death glare. "Just because this poison is very rare…. Doesn't mean there's no cure… against the Poison Dragon Slayer… All poisons are useless!" Cobra then grabbed him by his head and slammed him into the ground caused the ground to crack. "Although… I feel soft admitting such a thing…. I won't let you hurt my comrades anymore… you crossed the line… You've called me trash… dark guild scum… insulted with everything you thought of but… The moment you wished death upon my comrades…. Especially my friend… You sealed your fate!" Sora began bleeding heavily from his head as he stood again, furious. "You bastard! I'll kill you! Flame God's Bellow!" Sora breathed a massive fireball of black flames at Cobra but he didn't move and inch, instead he held on his hand. "Be destroyed by your own voice." With that said, the black flames withered away, to eternal nothingness. Everyone was surprised by the turn of events. "I told you… I would strip you of the title of God if you tried this shit again… Now... I'll fulfill my promise. On my pride as a Dragon Slayer... I'll kill you!"

_**Ahh finally done.. Dam… Had no idea it was this long lol Well, everyone likes long chapters so, enjoy! :D Thanks to all who reviewed my story, the love is received and appreciated greatly! :D 3**_


	17. Chapter 17 To let Live or Die

**Chapter 17: To Let Live or Die**

**Narrator POV:**

"I told you… I would strip you of the title of God if you tried this shit again… Now... I'll fulfill my promise. On my pride as a Dragon Slayer... I'll kill you!" Cobra gave his statement and continued his fight with Sora, it seemed he overpowered him this time. This time, Sora's poisonous secondary magic won't affect since he nullified it. Suddenly Lucy, Shunsuke and Gemini arrived on scene. "I see that Sai is alright! What's going on? Fill us in Kyousuke!" Shunsuke demanded as he and Lucy walked over, Gemini returned to Spirit World seeing as they're presence isn't needed at the time. Kyousuke filled in Lucy and Shunsuke in and they all focused on the fight, Cobra seemed to have the upper hand but Sora wouldn't stay down, no matter how many of his poisonous attacks he hit him with.

**Cobra POV:**

What's going on…? None of my attacks are working! He gets hit… but… the poison isn't affecting him, he seems so confident… why? "Hey… Sora, tell me… Why aren't my attacks working on you?" He smirked at the question, irritating me a bit. "Seems you finally realize… Poison attacks doesn't work on me… thanks to my secondary magic! I can use a deadly poison… and I can also prevent other poisons from affecting me! So you barely did anything to me Cobra!" I don't believe this… all this time and I didn't hear it…. Guess you can't hear what you don't know. "This… will be difficult…"

**Lucy POV: **

Sora… why are you doing this…. This must some logical explanation… right? "Sora… why are you doing this… why are you doing this to your friends and family? Don't they mean anything to you?" I asked causing all eyes to shift to me, Sora seemed a little surprised that I asked that but he to get angry quick… "Friends… family? Don't make me laugh... Power is the only thing I need! I learned that first hand when none of you were there… None of you were around when I needed help so… I relied on power and that is what saved me… This is why I'll erase all the weaklings around here!" Sora didn't seem the same anymore… he seemed hurt… and angry… even evil. "Sora… what are you talking about? What… What happened to you?" Everyone, especially Sai was shocked at what he said… What could have happened to make him this way…? "Sora… What happened? Why didn't you approach us, your friends for help? We never knew... you could have told us something…" Before I could finish he launched a weird purple attack me, I didn't have time to dodge from how fast it was… but then… "Didn't your mother teach you to… never interrupt a girl when she's talking?" Kyousuke appeared in front of me and blocked it before it reached me. "Thank you… Kyousuke..." I said smiling sadly. "That's alright… no need to thank me, it's what I do." Kyousuke looked at me and smiled, my insides felt like they melted away… Wait… what!? "Aww how cute." Sora mocked , Cobra simply face palmed and Sai was smirking. Seriously, what's up with everyone? "Anyways, Sora, tell us what's going on with you, obviously something bad must have happened." Kyousuke asked looking as serious as ever, will he really just answer. "Oh please… Don't think that'll work with me!" Sora's body became cloaked in black flames, seems like talk isn't gonna help here… "Cobra… I'll help you out, you know the plan right!?" Kyousuke asked him looking confident, Cobra smirked and entered Dragon Force. "I heard it… now let's go!" They both dashed in and began fighting.

The two of them seemed to have the upper hand but, Sora wouldn't stay down, you can clearly see he took some damage but he's being stubborn. "He's so strong… he took all of that but is still standing…" I said to myself unaware that the others heard me. "I see… So you're fighting and protecting her at the same time… What would you do if I maybe… killed her!?" Sora asked look like a sadistic maniac. Kill… me? "Shunsuke! Take Lucy and leave, now!" Cobra shouted out as Sora prepared to attack, this time his attack wasn't black but a dark purple. "I won't let you!" Before me and Shunsuke got anymore, the purple substance flowed to us. "Don't breathe!" Cobra bellowed explaining that it would eat away at our magic power and kill us. "Looks like I have no choice… I hope I can suck all of this in… Sora seems to be exhausted so.. I can use this chance!" With that said, Cobra began sucking in the humongous cloud of poison, he was eating it. In an instant, something appeared behind me, before I could react, I was attacked.

**Kyousuke POV:**

I can't see anything in this stupid fog; I noticed it was flowing in a certain direction, guess Cobra must be eating it! Good, so then I'll be able to breathe soon! "Arrghhh!" Suddenly I heard a loud scream, it sounded all too familiar… The poison cloud disappeared and the sight that greeted me wasn't too friendly. "Shit! I was too late…!" Cobra cursed as we looked, Lucy, Sai and Shunsuke on the floor and Sora grinning like a mad man… "I knew you would try to eat it… which is why I used it as a little diversion!" "Sorraaaa!" I growled as I was about to attack but he held Lucy's unconscious body in front of him, using her as a human shield. "You would stoop that low… you bitch…." Cobra snarled seeming ready to attack but couldn't. "How about the two of you just give-" Before he finished he was attacked from behind and Lucy was taken by Sai. "What the?! How can you move!?" Sai dashed over to me and placed Lucy down on the floor gently causing me to kneel down to her. "Magically prevent any abnormalities. It destroyed the poison that entered my body… you scum bag… how dare you do this… How could you! She hasn't done anything to you!" Sai bellowed out furiously, why did this have to happen? I know… she's alive! "Why? Weaklings serve no purpose… that's why." She has to wake up! "Lucy! Wake up! Please you have too!" I could feel that I would have cried… but… her eyes opened faintly… "Kyo….Suke…. save…. Sora…." Lucy fell unconscious again; my hands began to shake uncontrollably… "Heh… good riddance… you're next Sai" That's it… "Sora… I wanna tell you something… I'll ask you to listen good because… it's the last thing you'll hear from me…" I got up and slowly walked past Sai, he seemed lost for words. "Oh? Finally giving up are we?"

**Narrator POV:**

With Shunsuke unconscious from that last poison fog attack and Lucy gravely hurt from Sora cruel attack, Cobra, Sai and Kyousuke are standing, Kyousuke's rage is about to hit Sora hard. "I don't know what happened to you and frankly…. I don't give a fuck now, it won't matter anymore. You're going to die… I'll make sure of it. No one…. NO ONE hurts MY Lucy and gets away with it!" Kyousuke clenched his fights and prepared for battle. His statement seems to have pissed Sora off to the point where he… "Alright… I didn't want to do this but… I've had it with your smug attitude! I'll kill you Kyousuke! Here's something special... for you all to witness!" Sora's body became cloaked in black flames but this time, they were clinging to his body, it formed a strange pattern on every part of his body. "That… He actually…" Sai was shocked, Sora has masters the ultimate form of God Slaying Magic. "Flame God Force! The ultimate for of Flame God Slaying Magic!" Sora laughed and looked at Kyousuke but was surprised; his face remained the same, uncaring, calm, furious. Kyousuke apparently didn't give a rat's ass what he did. He swore he would defeat him, and he will. "Are you done yet? I don't have all day… Sora…" Kyousuke said gesturing him to bring it on and the fight commenced.

Kyousuke overwhelmed Sora with each move, no matter the type of engagement. Close combat, Sora couldn't land a single hit, with Magic, each of his spells were matched and beaten by Kyousuke's, even with his Flame God's Scythe, it got shattered. The fight went on for a while, Sai could only stand in awe as the two fought. "Wow… these two are monsters… there's no way… I'll ever catch up to them…" Sai said sadly… but seemed happy in a way.

Sora's magic hit its limit and he wasn't in God Force anymore, Kyousuke gathered his magic into his fist and prepared to land the final strike but was stopped but Sai who jumped in-between them. ''Kyousuke… enough.. I… I can't watch you kill my brother…" Kyousuke and Sai stood shocked, how could he still defend him after all he's done? "Sai… have you lost it!? Look at what he's done? I'm not gonna standby… I won't forgive him! He's gonna pay for what he did… especially to Lucy! Now move or I'll force you to move!" Sai stood firm and refused to move. 'I won't! If you'll kill him… then you'll have to kill me too!" The two remained surprised, but Sora was even more surprised. "Why…Why would you protect me… after all I've done to you all? Sai… move…" Sora said quietly while staring at Sai, Sai simply smiled. "I… I won't, although… you may not like me what I am… I still love you regardless… you're my brother; I don't care if you don't share the same feelings… Why worry about me… You're the one that said you hate me…" Sai said smiling as a tear dropped from his face… Something snapped in Sora. "Sai! Move out of the way! Now! No! Don't move! Die you worthless brother!" Sora began arguing with himself as if he was possessed. "As I figured…" Cobra intervened as he used his claws…. To stab Sora in his stomach. "No! Cobra don't!" Sai ran towards them but Cobra blasted him back with his Sound Palm. ''Relax… he won't die…" Sora coughed up a lot of blood and as Cobra removed his arm, there was some weird black ball in it. "Hmph… this thing… It was his handy work after all." Cobra then crushed the weird black sphere in his hand and picked up Sora. "I'll explain later… first, let's get these guys treated." As Cobra walked over to them, the sun rose. "You nitwits… I didn't get any sleep…" Shunsuke said while still lying face down on the ground. "Shunsuke!? You were awake this entire time!?" Kyousuke asked obviously irritated. "Yeah I was… is there a problem?" Kyousuke was about to say something but dropped it. "What? Come on, don't leave me hanging Kyousuke... What were you gonna say…?" Shunsuke asked again, this time Kyousuke just smiled. "To let live or die…. Guess he got "To let live"." Cobra smirked as they all they left for the guild. "The only thing to die here… was Hadito's little minion."

_**Chapter 17 :D Woah… intense lol Enjoy it :D**_


	18. Chapter 18 Aim for 1st!

**Chapter 18: Aim for #1 !**

**Narrator POV:**

Having taken care of Sora's weird evil rampage, the others headed to the guild to get the injured ones treated. Along the way, Kyousuke who was carrying Lucy suddenly fainted, most likely from overusing his magic too much. Sai took Lucy with him and Shunsuke carried Kyousuke. "Heavy bastard…" Shunsuke mumbled along the way back to the guild and Sai seemed quite content while carrying Lucy back, bridal style. "Sai, switch with me." Cobra said as he stopped and turned to him holding out Sora's unconscious body. Sai stopped at looked at him questionably. "Why? I'm fine carrying her, besides… How do I know you aren't planning something?" Sai asked him causing Shunsuke to stop and listen. "Hmm… well since you're thinking like that, I'll have to play dirty." Cobra dropped Sora on the ground (uncalled for) and walked over to Shunsuke immediately placing his hand over Kyousuke's head. "Wha-What are you doing to him?" Sai asked a little confused but scared to think he'd wake up. "I know… I heard it all, you're afraid of Kyousuke in these kinds of situations so I think, its time he wakes up!" Cobra had a devilish grin on his face as he moved his hand from Kyousuke's head, soon after his body slowly moved and Shunsuke set him down. Sai looked a little afraid but then realized something; he hadn't said anything so he is in the clear for now! "Ugh... my body is killing me…what happened?" Kyousuke asked in obvious pain as he sat up and noticed Sai was holding Lucy. He didn't say anything he just looked at them confused as to why Sai was looking nervous. "Oh, there's something you should know…" Cobra said in a devious tone and whispered something into Kyousuke's ear. Immediately after Kyousuke became enraged. "OH REALLY!? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'LL LET YOU SAI!?" Before he could do anything, he got KO'ed by Shunsuke. "Cobra… You're no good… you know that?" Shunsuke said attempting to keep a straight face, but failed while picking up Kyousuke and continued walking. Sora was now covered in dirt thanks to Cobra. "You got my brother dirty… Poison Breath." Cobra smirked and looked at him. "Be thankful I never carried on my original plan, If I did, this would have been a dead body." You can really see… how he was evil. "Alright, enough. We're almost there." Shunsuke said as the guild was now in sight.

Around 12 noon, everyone was awake, energetic and some were bandaged. Sora was already back to normal, criticizing everyone, Lucy was awake and better having only an injury on her arms and Kyousuke just needed to rest, which he did and was moderately better.

**Cobra POV:**

Seems like these misfits are back to normal. "I'm ashamed in you… all of you! How could you really think… I'd suddenly do all of this in what… a week?!" Especially that dam loud mouth, Sora seems… too normal all of a sudden. I wonder… "Cobra! You told us you'd explain what happened to Sora later… now is later." Tch… Shunsuke had to be the one to remember... "Fine… Guess I'll start with that black ball thing. It's called a 'Negative Amplifier Tech' or NAT for short. It's normally as small as a pebble, but once it enters a person's body, it absorbs and amplifies whatever negative feelings the individual would have… So…" Everyone seemed surprised and Sai looked a little sad, guess he figured it out. "Sora has always felt that way… It just wasn't that strong of a feeling and he never let it surface." Sora himself didn't seem too shocked or… anything for that matter. "So then… what you said that night, you did mean it? Even if you didn't want to say it?" Sai asked looking over to Sora who seemed to have a carefree expression. "Yeah, I did. You are lazy, you do complain about a lot of stuff, you're not dependable in some cases, you are irresponsible… but even so, it shows you're human. No one is perfect in this world… if they are then either they're not human or it's an illusion. Regardless of your normal flaws, your still my brother, I'll always be here for you, I'll always love you. It's what big brothers are for." Sora smiled as he said that causing Sai to smile, at least the drama was over. It was getting old… pretty fast. "Good good, glad you all made up. Now. You should know… The Grand Magic Games, are in 4 months... these guilds are no slouches, so you know what you need to do." I'm not gonna lose to those other guilds… especially Fairy Tail… I'll show them that luck won't help them this time! "Well, I have a suggestion, we can pair up and help each other train. This way things will go smoother, don't you think?" Hmmm, Kyousuke did make a good point, seems like the others agree. Well then.. "Sai! You're my partner!" I said confidently with a smug look. "Hu-Huh!? Wh-Why me!? I…. I can't beat you!" We haven't started yet, but he's about to have a nervous breakdown already… This won't be easy… "It's not about whether you can beat me or not, I'm not gonna be an opponent but, defeating me would be good, I'm not focusing on that. I'm focusing on making you stronger, that's all." Everyone was shocked to hear me say that, for what I wonder…? "You people get surprised too easily…You all want to get stronger… although he doesn't want to hear this, Sai is the most vulnerable of us. I'm gonna change that, I have no interest in learning something over the top. My power is already over the top." I had my smug face on while thinking of what's to come. "You'd… really do that for me Cobra? Why though… I've never done anything like that for you..." Sai seemed reluctant…. He thinks he doesn't deserve it? "Listen… you don't need a reason to help a friend… just shut up and accept, don't be difficult like your brother." I heard Sora yell 'Hey' but ignored it, Sai seemed to finally understand and nodded in acceptance. "Alright then, it's been decided. Sora, you and Kyousuke partner up. I'll train Lucy, besides, theirs a certain move I'd like to learn. It may come in handy." Shunsuke said smirking with an evil intent, there's no if… he'll tell her to use it. That snake… "Then… once everyone is recovered, we begin training! We have only one goal… become the top in Fiore!"

_**And there we have it, the final stage of my story is coming, the GMG. It'll be an ending you won't forget :D**_


	19. Chapter 19 Unexpected Events

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Events**

**Narrator POV:**

4 months to train, learn new moves and strategies and tighten the bond with their partner. Shunsuke and Lucy were always at the guild, seeing as how he's Guild Master, he can't leave the Guild for too long so they use the training area around back. Kyousuke and Sora decided to head to the mountains for the entire 4 months, you can see their dedicated to getting stronger. Cobra and Sai planned to go to a 'Special Location' as according to Cobra for two months and then finish up their training at the guild. Shunsuke and Lucy trained physically for about ten hours and then Lucy would be in a room on her own training her own magic power as to increase it. This was kind of a slow method but the easy and quietest way for her to do so.

After two months Cobra and Sai returned, as expected but they were a little different. Both were more muscular and you could tell they're power increased by quite a lot. "Yo! Welcome back! How was this special training of yours Cobra?" Cobra smirked at Shunsuke's question as he took a seat. "It went fine, as expected. Wouldn't you say so, Sai?" Sai simply nodded and smiled. "Went better than I thought, he did more than make me stronger." Shunsuke had a confused expression as he didn't understand what he meant. Lucy came out of a room and saw, immediately rushed over and hugged them. "Welcome back you two! How was the training?" Lucy inquired with her usual bright smile. Sai smiled like some big idiot as he explained how the training went. Lucy surprisingly couldn't take her eyes off of him. Seems like… Nah. "By the way… There's something I want to ask you Lucy, can I see you outside a minute?" You could tell Sai was really nervous when he asked her. Lucy agreed and they both went outside. What could they have gone and talked about? With that evil grin… Cobra knows exactly what it was.

The full 4 months have passed, Kyousuke and Sora returned to the guild as planned. Just about two weeks before the Grand Magic Games began, they didn't seem different, Sora's hair had grown a bit and Kyousuke's own was still short, they looked the same size, although both men were already pretty muscular to begin with. Upon their arrival to the guild, they saw it busy as ever, seems like they got more member since they left. At a table by themselves, Shunsuke, Lucy and Sai were there talking. Kyousuke immediately noticed… how close Sai and Lucy were to each other. He didn't let it bother him. Shunsuke immediately noticed them and called out to them and they headed over to their table. "Hey! Long time no see bro! How was the training?" Shunsuke cheerfully asked Kyousuke who replied in the same manner. "Good! It was as hard as I thought but… we accomplished what we wanted!" Just then Cobra came out. "Hey there. Had fun?" Cobra's voice seemed a little… evil. Seems like he was up too some mischief. "Yeah I guess… We trained, it wasn't a vacation Cobra." Sora replied seeming uninterested in what he had planned. Cobra then took a seat beside Shunsuke. "So what you two lovers have planned today?" Cobra asked in a very mischievous tone. "Wh-What are you talking about Cobra?" Sai replied nervous and looking at Kyousuke from the corner of his eye. "What do you mean? I'm asking what you and Lucy have planned for today Sai… Your so slow." Shunsuke got up from the table and went into the Master's Room. He could tell, shit was about to get real. Kyousuke looked lost, he's also a pretty dense guy. "jeez… you still didn't get it? Lovers… Sai and Lucy? Come one…" Cobra became irritated with his slowness, soon after a light bulb turned on! "Lucy and Sai are dating!?" You could see, shock, anger, resentment, all of those feelings in his face. Everyone knows that he's wanted to be with her for a while now, everyone did. "Umm… yeah we are… You seem surprised and... Angry?" Lucy said nervously, she heard from Sai that Kyousuke really liked her but… Sai somehow managed to convince her to go out with him and bam. It happened. "Oh… since when?" Kyousuke's expression dropped. He didn't expect this upon his return. "Since I got back… two months ago." Sai was calm seeing as how Kyousuke was pretty calm himself. "That…that's great! Congrats! Hope it…works out for you two!" Everyone was shocked by his words, even Cobra. It didn't seem like he was lying, he wasn't hiding anything, he genuinely wants them to be happy. "He…he really means it? I don't hear anything different than what he said." Cobra mumbled to himself still surprised but decided not to show it. Lucy and Sai were speechless, why was he happy that the one he loved got taken away? "You... You really mean that Kyousuke?" Lucy asked looking at him surprised at his congratulations, worried that he may actually be hurt and a little happy that he is actually happy for her. "Yeah, I'm fine; I only stopped by to let everyone know I was back. I'm going home, see y'all later." With that said Kyousuke got up and quickly left the guild. Cobra noticed his uneasiness as he left, seems he really didn't accept it but knew how to fool Cobra. "Smart Kid."

**Kyousuke POV:**

It feels like I just got stabbed… how could Sai do that? He knows… that I've been trying to tell her what I thought and felt and he… Ugh… Guess I'll go home… I didn't even know he liked her… I know that he tried to hit on her when we first came to the guild but… thinking about it won't help. "Guess I'll… go back to the old me everyone hates…"

**Shunsuke POV:**

Things won't be pretty... Looks like Cobra really did it this time. Showing off is one thing… but being a jerk is another… just because he taught Sai that sometimes you are more important than friends doesn't mean… he had to tell him so soon… he was just itching for a fight, I could tell. While I was deep in my thoughts I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." The person knocking was Cierra who came in with a note. "Excuse me, here you go Master, it's a message directed at you." Cierra gave me the letter and was about to leave before I stopped hr. "Cierra, is Kyousuke still out there?" Cierra took a quick glance inside but didn't see him. "No, he left already. Would you like me to call for you?" I'd better not. "Nah, thanks for giving me the letter, you can go now." She smiled as she left and closed the door behind her. "Well, let's see what's in this letter." I opened it and quickly read it only to be shocked from it. "Jellal? He's gonna be participating as a Fairy Tail member in order to get information on Zeref? Things just got interesting!"

_**Poor Kyousuke :( **__** Don't worry, you'll get her x3 Next chapter… The GMG's begin! :D**_


End file.
